Dragon Baby
by RiChan Ar0
Summary: Entah kenapa, Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa di mataku. Seseorang yang selalu kekanakan melebihi romeo, sejak telur terkutuk itu menetas dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia sangat menyanginya, bayi naga dari telur terkutuk.
1. Chapter 1

PRESENT : DRAGON BABY A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION

MAIN PAIR : NALU (NATSU LUCY)

SHIP FAIR : FAIRY TAIL, IGNEEL, ACNOLOGIA

FILLER CHARA (OC) : KIORA DRAGNELL

GENRE : ADVENTURE, ACTION, MYSTERY, FAMILY, HUMOR, ROMANCE, AND LITTLE PIECE OF ECCHI

RATE : T+ (DISARANKAN15 TH KEATAS)

Entah kenapa, Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa di mataku. Seseorang yang selalu kekanakan melebihi Romeo, sejak telur terkutuk itu menetas dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia sangat menyanginya, bayi naga dari telur terkutuk.

DRAGON BABY

"Terimakasih" kata anak perempuan yang bernama Ai itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. "Kalian telah menolong ku untuk tetap menjaga kedua orang tuaku. Sepertinya aku harus segera menyusul mereka. Tapi, sebelumnya aku punya sesuatu" tubunya yang masih ada di hadapan kami perlahan bersinar dan sebuah benda bertengger ditangannya. "sebelum aku ke fairy tail, seekor naga menitipkan ini pada ku" setelah kami perhatikan secara saksama, benda itu tidak lain adalah sebuah telur. "Naga itu berharap dia dapat menetas setelah lebih dari 400 tahun tertidur" perlahan bagian tubuhnya menghilang terutama tangannya yang masih membawa telur dengan bentuk yang begitu aneh. Hampir saja telur itu jatuh ketanah, tapi Natsu mengambilnya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya mulai mengilang pada bagian kepalanya. "Terima kasih, naga itu sebelunya berterima kasih karena kau sudah menerima titipan darinya, oh iya, naga itu bernama Igneel" seru anak itu yang sudah tidak ada di hadapan kami. Tubuhnya telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Wajah Natsu tidak dapat menahan kagetnya terlebih ketika dia mendengar nama Igneel.

"Telur naga?" seru Natsu penasaran.

"Ne, Natsu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan telur itu?" seru ku pada Natsu yang masih dalam kebinggungannya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menghangatkannya" balas Natsu tanpa dosa sambil menyalakan api di tangannya.

"Baka? Itu bukan menghangatkannya tapi memasaknya" balasku sambil menampar wajah Natsu tanpa sengaja. Pria berambut pink itu bukannya protes pada ku seperti biasa melainkan terbengong dengan sejuta misteri.

Lisanna mendekati kami, sementara Natsu masih terdiam dalam lamunannya.

"Natsu, bagaima kalau telur itu dierami" seru Lisanna yang membuat Natsu terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Tidak Usah, telur itu tidak akan menetas hanya dengan di erami. Mana mungkin Igneel yang memiliki telur ini memberikannya dengan ku kalau dia bisa mengeraminya sendiri. kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang spesies naga sudah punah jadi mana mungkin dia akan memberikan telurnya pada manusia dengan mudah" jawab Natsu penuh arti yang dengan halus menolak tawaran Lisanna.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada telur ini? Aku khawatir kau akan memakannya karena akhir-akhir ini kita tidak bekerja karena membantu Ai mencari orang tuanya"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memakannya, bisa-bisa aku akan dimakan Igneel gara-gara memakan telurnya"

"Lalu" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Kau peduli sekali dengan telur Igneel sih! Kalau kau takut aku akan memecahkannya lebih baik kau yang menbawanya" seru Natsu sedikit emosi dan meninggalkan ku tanpa permisi.

"Hei Natsu tunggu" seru ku mengejar pria berambut pink itu sambil membawa telur yang sebesar kepala jura penyihir suci dari lamia.

"Wahh, Natsu ngambek" seru lisana dari kejauhan dengan memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ara-ara" balas Mira seperti biasanya.

Telur naga yang ada di tangan ku kira-kira sebesar kelapa manusia Lisanna bilang telurnya lebih kecil dari telur Happy dulu, tidak begitu berat memang, beratnya tidak lebih seberat Plue atau Happy. Di sore hari yang indah seperti biasa aku berjalan di tepi sungai sepanjang jalan menuju rumah ku besama Plue. Terdengar oleh ku suara paman tua bersama anaknya yang selalu memanggilku ketika ku melintasi tempat itu.

"Kau tau Plue, telur ini seberat mu"

"Puun, puun" balas Plue menanggapi ku.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar seperti apa kalau dia sudah menetas. Astaga, aku baru sadar kalau ini telur naga jangan-jangan dia akan selalu menyemburkan api seperti Natsu" seru ku panik.

"Puun, puun"

"Haah tidak apalah meskipun begitu, Natsu juga ada sisi manisnya, kalaupun telur ini menetas, maka aku akan mengajarinya jadi naga yang manis hihihi" seru ku sambil tertawa.

Malam itu, aku tertidur sambil memeluk telur itu, entah kenapa aku jadi semakin suka dekat dengan nya.

Tiga hari semenjak telur itu bersama ku, Natsu tidak pernah lagi menyapa ku. entah kenapa suasana sedikit canggung semenjak dia menjadi pendiam. Happy memakan ikan seperti biasa, sedangkan dia tertidur seolah menganggap ku tidak ada. Erza dan Gray mendekati meja kami sambil membawa selembar kertas iklan dari papan permintaan.

"Natsu Lucy, ayo bekerja, kita akan pergi besama Juvia kali ini"

"Apa permintaannya?"

"Membunuh monster di wilayah guild lama Wendy. Permintaannya cukup besar 12 juta jewel, jadi kita bisa mendapat 2 juta jewel masing-masing"

Aku mulai berpikir bagai mana monster yang kami hadapi dalam permintaan hingga di berikan bayaran yang sebesar itu. sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Erza sudah lebih dahulu mendesak ku.

"Bagaimana, kau ikut? Kalau tidak kami akan mencari anggota lain" desakan macam apa itu. aku benar-benar kehabisan uang belum lagi beberapa hari ini Natsu sama sekali tidak mau bicara pada ku apa lagi mengajak ku bekerja

"Yosh aku ikut" seru ku bersemangat sedangkan Natsu langsung mengambil ranselnya dan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Happy, kau tau kenapa Natsu seperti itu?" Tanya ku pada Happy yang memasukan bawaanya ke dalam tas.

"Natsu bilang kau pikir sendiri aye" balas Happy yang sangat membuat ku binggung.

"Memangnya aku salah apa"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Erza aku kira monster yang kami hadapi masih sejenis Vulcan di gunung hakobe, ternyata jauh lebih mengeriakan. Kami menghadapi ular yang memiliki 7 kepala dimana setiap sisiknya merupakan ular-ular kecil yang berbisa. Aku benar-benar merasa jijik sudah banyak yang kami bunuh monster yang berukuran sedang. Sekarang aku hampir kehabisan tenaga sihir. Hanya tinggal Erza, Natsu, Gray dan Juvia yang menghadapi ular yang berukuran sangat besar. Sedangkan Wendy mengobati Charlie yang terkena gigtan ular itu. mereka sudah sangat kewalahan. Aku masih ingat ketika mereka menghadapi welveryn putih di gunung hakobe. sekarang, monster yang mereka hadapi jauh lebih kuat dari itu. mereka berusaha keras agar terhindar dari gigitannya yang sangat berbisa.

"Lucy san, ku mohon jaga Charlie sebentar. Aku ingin membantu Natsu san dan yang lain" seru Wendy sambil menyerahkan Charlie yang masih koma padaku.

"Maaf Wendy, untuk saat ini aku sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi" balasku.

"Um. Dragon slayer langit itu tersenyum tulus siapa yang menyangka dia adalah pendukung tim ini yang sangat baik. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat membantu mereka sedikit. Ku lihat disana mereka berhasil mengalahkan ular itu. Wendy melipat gandakan serangan mereka hingga ular itu tumbang.

Aku mendatangi mereka kali ini kami mengerjakan misi dengan sukses. Sangat jarang terjadi memang. Charlie ku berikan pada Wendy dan ku lihat Gray dan Juvia berdua saling tersenyum entah kenapa, Natsu dan Happy yang sedang beradu toss. Sedangkan Erza mendekati ku yang sibuk menatap mereka.

"Daijobou Lucy" seru Erza.

"Um" balasku menganggukan kepala.

Erza kemudian berbalik dari ku. ku rasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh ku. sesuatu mengigit pergelangan kaki ku. semua orang kemudian memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan tapi pasti aku merasakan kesadaran ku mulai menghilang. Sebelum seluruhnya kesadaran ku menghilang dengan sama ku dengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Aku terbangun di tempat yang sangat ku kenal, tempat tidurku ku edarkan kesekeliling mata ku terpaku pada benda yang sebesar kepala manusia. Etah Cuma perasaan ku saja telur itu sedikit bercahaya. Kuambil telur itu dan kupeluk erat seperti biasa. Entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Natsu dan Happy datang memasuki pintu kamarku. Dia sedikit heran kenapa aku memeluk telur itu.

"Yo, bagai mana keadaan mu" serunya seperti biasa sebelum mengabaikan ku.

"Aku merasa baikan, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana misinya?"

"Baikan?" Tanya Natsu dan Happy syok bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa" jawabku penasaran.

"Kau koma selama 6 hari. Baru tadi malam kau di bawa kerumah selama enam hari kau dirawat intensif di tempat prusyca bachan" seru Natsu

"Aku harus memastikannya" Natsu tiba-tiba menaiki tempat tidurku, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah ku membuatku benar-benar risih.

"HENTIKAN ITU HENTAIIIII" teriak ku sekuat tenaga sambil menampar pipinya. Otomatis pria berambut merah muda itu terlempar jauh dari ranjang ku.

"Kau memang sudah baik Lucy…" serunya terkekeh sambil menggosok cap lima jari di pipinya.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah laku konyolnya. Akan tetapi wajahnya kembali serius secara misterius seperti sebelumnya ketika dia mengabaikan ku. belum sempat aku bertanya, Erza dan yang lain masuk ke kamar ku aku tidak tau kalau banyak orang dari guild datang menjenguk ku. aku tidak tau separah apa cedera yang kudapat hingga enam hari mendapatkan perawatan khusus. Dan aku benar-benar binggung kenapa sekarang dapat menghajar Natsu seperti tidak pernah kenapa-napa. Selama itu mereka menceritakan kejadiannya padaku kenapa bisa sampai koma. Ular yang mereka tumbangkan ternyata belum mati ular itu tiba-tiba hidup kembali dan mengigit pergelangan kakiku. Happy bilang ku pada saat itu langsung pingsan dan Natsu meneriakkan namaku. Erza bilang ular itu langsung mati dibakar api kemarahan Natsu. Gray bilang Natsu menggendong ku dari daerah guild caith saith ke fairy tail hari itu juga tanpa mau bergantian dengannya. Juvia bilang dia tidak akan mengijinkan Gray melakukannya. Wendy bilang dia berusaha menolongku sambil berlari di belakang Natsu. Bahkan ketika aku di rawat oleh prusyca san dan Wendy Natsu tetap menemaniku. Sedangkan Happy selalu berkata Natsu, Natsu dan Natsu. Oh, kepala ku hampir pecah. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu, aku menyadari betapa Natsu mengkhawatirkan ku. aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menamparnya dan mengabaikannya walau pada awalnya dia yang mengabaikan ku.

Hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa senang, senang karena orang-orang guild datang kerumahku bahkan arwah shodai. Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk tama-chan, telur Igneel yang di tinggalkan Natsu padaku. aku tidak tau kenapa kadang dia bertindak aneh. Tapi untuk hari ini aku begitu senang dan tertidur bersama tama chan.

Normal fov

Natsu berusaha menutup matanya Happy masih binggung dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu.

"Sudahlah kau jangan mengkhawatirkan Lucy"

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya" balas Natsu.

"Oh ya Natsu, aku baru ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Lucy pernah bilang kenapa kau mengabaikannya"

"Aku tidak mengabaikannya lagi pula aku hanya iri padanya kenapa telur Igneel lebih suka padanya"

"Haah telur itu suka pada Lucy? Dari mana kau tau?" Happy membayangkan telur dengan tangan dan kaki dengan mata love tersenyum sambil membawa sekuntum mawar merah kearah Lucy.

"Aku mendengarnya apa kau tidak mendengar Happy?"

"Haah?" Happy langsung cengo.

"Waktu Lucy mengambilnya dari tangan ku telur itu tertawa dan bilang dia tidak akan mungkin bisa dihangatkan dan terbakar dengan api ku, dan ketika Lucy membawanya dia bilang dia akan menyukainya lalu tadi ketika Lucy menamparku telur itu lagi-lagi menertawaiku"

"Tunggu kapan Lucy mengambil telurnya Natsu"

"Ketika dia menamparku waktu mau memanaskan telurnya bodoh." Seru Natsu dengan tampang konyol

"Ahh aku ingat. Tapi dari mana kau tau telurnya tertawa dan bisa bicara?"

"Happy, kau tidak mendengarnya"

Happy menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba rahang Natsu mengeras entah kenapa.

"Happy, ayo kita pergi"

"Malam-malam begini? Kemana Natsu?"

"Kita kerumah Lucy. Dia dalam bahaya"

"Ayo pergi Happy" Natsu menatap Happy dengan mata yang tajam.

"Aye sir" jawab Happy terpaksa. Happy membawa Natsu menuju ke rumah Lucy.

"Douiste, Natsu?"

"Telur itu bisa bicara, tapi hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya, pantas saja Lucy tidak meraa terganggu atau semacamnya, ku pikir dia tau kalau telur itu bisa bicara dan sengaja membawanya untuk membuatku iri"

"Kenapa? aku yang sudah lama bersama mu juga tidak mengerti. Ne Natsu aku mengantuk sekali nanti jika sudah sampai di tempat Lucy aku akan tidur ya.

"Ok Happy"

Dengan mudahnya Natsu dan Happy memasuki tempat tinggal Lucy. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka segera memasuki kamar Lucy. Lucy tengah tertidur dengan damai sambil memeluk telur itu. Natsu berusaha menarik telur itu dari Lucy, akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Semakin Natsu berusaha mengambil telur itu dari Lucy, tangan Lucy selalu saja memukul kepalanya.

"Hah sialan telur ini, pergi kau dari Lucy"Bentak Natsu

"Enggh" erang Lucy, Natsu segera menutup mulutnya takut Lucy terbangun.

"Aku tau kau bisa mendengarku" seru suara entah dimana.

"Kau pernah berjanji jika aku keluar nanti akan membawaku ke tanah lapang yang penuh bunga dandelion" Natsu mencari asal suara yang mengagetkannya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya tertuju pada telur di pelukan Lucy.

"T, te, telur?" seru Natsu kaget.

"Iya aku, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"Masa, aku tidak ingat" balas Natsu.

"Oh baiklah, maaf sudah menertawakan mu, soalnya kau lucu kalau sudah bersama wanita yang memeluku ini"

"Bukan lucu itu malapetaka" balas Natsu ketus.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Natsu lantas tidak menjawabnya

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Katakan apa?"aku ingin kau memegangku, disini sedikit dingin, aku sudah lama terkurung dalam cangkang ini"

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Natsu meletakan tangannya di cangkang telur itu.

"Nyamanya, kau tau aku selalu senang kalian bersama. Suatu hari nanti ajak aku ke tanah lapang yang banyak di tumbuhi dandelion ya"

"Iya" jawab Natsu.

"Kau tau, entah kenapa rasanya bersama kalian sangat menyenangkan. Dan juga maaf"

Entah bagaimana tangan Natsu sudah melingkari pinggang ramping Lucy dan dia yang biasanya berisik ketika tertidur menjadi hening.

Didalam mimpinya Natsu mendengar sesuatu yang berbicara seperti "Damai dan hangat".

Lucy memeluk erat benda sebesar kepala manusia ke dekapannya, akan tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ok tama chan adalah sebutir telur yang besarnya sebesar kepala manusia terakhir kali yang dia tau tama chan masih tetap licin seperti telur pada umumnya, kali ini dia merasakan telur itu ditumbuhi rambut. Lucy sudah mencurigai kalau tama-chan sudah menetas jadi dia bisa pamer dengan Natsu kalau dia dapat menetaskan telurnya. Tapi, perasaan aneh timbul dibenaknya ketika dia meraba dengan seksama benda itu.

"Lucy, bantal mu empuk" suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya membuatnya langsung membuka mata. Ternyata, benda yang dipeluknya bukan tama-chan melainkan kepala Natsu.

"Ba, bantal? Hiiii pergi kau hentaiii" refleks Lucy menendang Natsu dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ohayo luce" seru Natsu dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Lucy meringkuk di sudup tempat tidurnya sabil memeluk dadanya. Terasa olehya menduduki sesuatu. Dan bergerak.

"Lucy, kau berat" bola berbulu biru itu membuat Lucy melompat kaget.

"Happy? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT TIDURKU?" seru Lucy dengan berteriak.

"Aye, Natsu menghawatirkan mu, dia bilang telurnya bisa bicara"

"Bicara? Tidak mungkin. Selama aku besamanya telur itu sama seperti telur biasa. Atau jangan-jangan?" Lucy berpikir sejenak. "Kalian ingin merampok ku"

"Bodoh" seru Natsu.

"Aye" balas Happy.

"Pergi kalian dari kamar ku. Lucy menarik bantal berbulunya yang berwarna putih. Entah kenapa Lucy merasa itu benda yang asing di rumahnya.

"Lu Lu Lucy, bantal mu" Natsu gugup.

"Ada ap" Lucy melihat bantalnya bergerak.

"MONSTEEEEER" spontan dia melepas mahluk ditanganya dan melompat ke Natsu entah kenapa kini bukannya dia menimpa Natsu seperti biasanya melainkan berada gendongan Natsu ala bridal style. Natsu terus menatapnya dan mata mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang lama hal itu membuat Lucy menjadi risih.

"Apa yang kau lihat hentai? Lepaskan aku"

"Oh ok" seru Natsu tanpa dosa lantas melepas Lucy dan membuat wanita blonde itu terhempas kelantai dengan keras.

"Ittai kenapa aku menjatuhkan ku baka?"

"Tadi kau minta lepaskan"

"Tapi tidak harus di jatuhkan"

"Oh maaf-maaf" balas Natsu tanpa dosa.

"Ne, Natsu Lucy, ini mahluk apa?"

"Lho di mana tama chan?"

"Mmm menurut ku ini tama chan" Natsu mengamati mahluk berbulu putih di sekujur tubuhnya. Akan tetapi di bagian kaki, tangan ekor dan wajahnya ditumbuhi semacam sisik. Tidak salah lagi mahluk yang Lucy pikir monster itu adalah naga.

"Naga? Ternyata mereka benar-benar ada"

Naga itu membuka matanya dan menatap Natsu dan Lucy intens.

"Kawaiii. Ku kira dia mengerikan seperti zirconis atau naga yang pernah kita temui saat di tenroujima dan ketika proyek eclipse. Ne kita harus beri dia nama Natsu" seru Lucy memangat

"Naga"

"Itu bukan nama" balas Lucy kesal.

"Tama-chan"

"Itu waktu dia masih telur"

"Igneel"

"Itu naga mu"

"Oh acnoliga" mendengar nama itu Lucy langsung merinding

"Bercanda" balas Natsu.

"Kio" seru naga di depan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu namanya Kio" seru Happy ikut-ikutan.

"Dia hanya bisa bilang Kio Happy" balas Lucy.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau namanya Kiora?"

"Kiora?" seru Natsu dan Happy bersamaan.

"Nama yang bagus Lucy, kalau begitu kita tambah nama belakangnya dengan dragnell.

"Yare-yare, Natsu dan Lucy memberinya nama seperti mama dan papa Kiora saja" seru hapy sambil melipat lidahnya.

"Diam" teriak Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Mama, papa" seru bayi naga itu.

"Benar, kamu Kio-chan, Lucy mama, Natsu papa. ore wa Happy"

"Ore wa Kio, luty mama, nat'tu mo papa, mo pipy"

"Aye" seru Happy.

"Aku, mama. Papa" seru Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK" teriak mereka frustasi.

"Sudahlah Natsu, Lucy, terima saja nasib kalian" Happy bicara enteng.

Bayi naga itu mendekati Lucy yang frustasi.

"Mama" seru Kiora dihadapan Lucy. Naga itu masih berjalan tertatih dan berdiri gemetaran dihadapannya seperti Plue.

"Kio-chan" Lucy mengambilnya dan memeluknya. "kau kawaii, aku tidak apa-apa kau panggil mama, tapi panggil Happy jiji ya"

"Pipy jiji" seru Kiora.

"NANI…..?" kini giliran Happy frustasi.

"Sudahlah Happy, terima nasib mu" balas Natsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nama mu Kiora dragnell, dan kau juga boleh memanggil ku papa"

"Kio, mama, papa, jiji" seru bayi naga itu mengulang kembali kata-kata baru yang didapatnya pertama kalinya melihat dunia, mungkin.

"Ok, Kio-chan saatnya makan" seru Lucy membawakan piring yang berisi daging kehadapan Kiora. Akan tetapi bayi naga itu hanya menatapnya tidak berselera.

"Ne, kau tidak suka daging? Kupikir naga menykai daging"

"Kau salah Lucy, mungkin Kio-chan suka ikan" Happy menyodorkan ikan.

"Ne Kio- chan ini enak lho" (sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberikannya) inner Happy. Akan tetapi reaksinya sama ketika Lucy memberinya daging.

"Bagaimana kalau permen"

"Darimana kau tau dia suka permen?" komentar Natsu.

"Plue suka permen"

Lagi, bayi itu sama sekali tidak berselera.

"Ne Lucy, coba kau kasih dia ASI. Kau kan mamanya" Happy asal nyeleneh

"Aku bukan naga" seru Lucy sweatdrop sambil memegang dadanya.

"Biar ku Tanya makanannya. apa, ne Kio-chan, kau makan apa"

"Ma-hou" seru Kiora

"Oh jadi kau ingin menlihat sihirku?" seru Natsu sambil mengeluakan api di tangannya.

"Hentikan kau bisa membakar apertemenku" teriak Lucy panik. Akan tetapi teriakan Lucy berubah menjadi keheranan karena Kio-chan mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dimulutnya dan memakan api Natsu.

"Oi-shi" seru Kiora tersenyum

"Hiiii dia makan api Natsu"

"Souka, jadi dia naga ber elemen api, yaay, sepertinya kita akan akrab" seru Natsu sambil mengambil Kiora dan memeluknya.

Kiora tertidur dengan damai di tempat tidur Lucy, sedangan Natsu dan Happy terus mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Ne Natsu dia benar-benar naga kan. Tadinya aku tidak percaya kalau naga it benar-benar masih ada" Lucy memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Naga itu benar-benar ada kau bahkan sudah melihatnya"

"Tapi mengingat sekarang naga sudah punah, dan dia ada di tengah kota magnolia, akan menjadi berbahaya kalau banyak yang tau kalau Kio-chan sudah menetas"

"Kau benar juga, untuk beberapa saat ini sebaiknya kau tidak usah pergi ke guild paling tidak sampai dia sudah bisa terbang"

"Lalu bagaimana aku membayar rumah ku"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya, kau akan tinggal di rumah ku" Balas Natsu serius.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" teriak Lucy histeris.

"Tidak usah seperti itu aku yang akan meminjami uang"

"Tapi aku ingin upah menjaga Kio-chan selama aku tidak bekerja"

"Heeh kau minta upah? Kau kan mamanya"

"Tapi dia kan anak Igneel, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau kakanya"

"Nne Natsu Lucy, kalian bertengkar seperti suami istri"

"DIAM" bentak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Ne Kio-chan coba katakan mama papa saling suka"

"Mama papa saling suka" Seru Kiora dalam tidurnya.

"JANGAN AJARI DIA KATA-KATA ANEH" bentak mereka bersamaan.

Suatu tempat tersembunyi guild fairy tail. Seberkas cahaya aneh mengelilingi lumen histoire.

"Waktunya telah tiba, Mavis. Jika Zeref menginginkan E.N.D.: maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Ne E.N.D.: katakan sekali lagi, apakah nee-chan pernah berbohong?" sesosok wanita cantik berumur 20 tahunan dengan rambut perak keemasan yang panjang muncul dari cahaya itu.

"Jadi kau akan melepaskan segelnya, Yousei-sama" seru gadis kecil tanpa alas kaki yang tidak lain adalah shodai fairy tail.

"Iie, untuk saat ini mahou ku masih belum cukup untuk melakukannya, lagipula sebelum itu ada janji yang harus ku penuhi. Guild yang bagus, meski telah di bubarkan sekarang telah kembali" wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

"Ini semua karena fairy tail generasi ketiga telah kembali dari perjalanan mereka masing-masing selama setahun ini. Ditambah lagi beberapa orang dari guild crime sociere dan mantan anggota dewan juga bergabung. Aku yakin Laxus Dreyar akan menjadi master yang baik untuk melindungi teman-temannya" seru Mavis.

"Aku senang bisa bicara dengan mu Mavis?" wanita itu tersenyum

"Aku juga Yousei-sama" balas Mavis dengan senum yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Oh iya, fairy tail yang baru ini juga terbentuk karena hasil dari kerasnya kepala Natsu eh maksud ku E.N.D.:"

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Natsu dan kau boleh memanggilku Yousei-chan"

"Ha'i" seru Mavis.

"Atatakai… guild ini. Aku bisa merasakan dalam hatiku yang paling dalam. Perasaan ini, sama seperti dulu, saat sebelum bentrokan antara naga, manusia dan iblis terjadi. Ne Mavis, arigatou guild mu, telah memberikan E.N.D.: perasaan yang sama seperti ketika dulu kami bersama." Lagi, wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Yousei-chan, kau telah menolongku di saat-saat terakhir, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ku tinggalkan untuk generasi setelah ku"

"Kau orang yang baik Mavis, seharusnya kau menjauhi kutukan yang ku berikan pada Zeref"

"Aku berjanji, Fairy Tail akan menghancurkannya"

"Kau benar Mavis, dan aku telah berjanji akan mengambil semua yang menjadi miliku kembali"

TBC I HOPE  
Ini fic lama hampir setahun di bekukan dan mulai sedikit di edit berdasarkan chap terbaru minggu kemaren. ahh cuma buat test... sankyu dah baca fic abal FT pertama ini hoho. Dan saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ficnya hancur kayak gini #CRY

GOMEN, FIC INI AKAN SEDIKIT DI EDIT DARI AWAL PUBLISH KHUSUS BUAT CHAPTER I


	2. Chapter 2

PRESENT : DRAGON BABY A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION

MAIN PAIR : NALU (NATSU LUCY)

SHIP FAIR : FAIRY TAIL, IGNELL, ACNOLOGIA

FILLER CHARA : KIORA DRAGNELL

GENRE : HUMOR, ROMANCE, FAMILY, ADVENTURE, ACTION, MYSTERY, AND LITTLE PIECE OF ECCHI

RATE : T+ (15 TH KEATAS)

DSCLAIMER BY MAHSIMA HIRO

CERDIT BY RITCHAN

Entah kenapa, Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa di mataku. Seseorang yang selalu kekanakan melebihi romeo, sejak telur terkutuk itu menetas dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia sangat menyanginya, bayi naga dari telur terkutuk.

DRAGON BABY

"ne Kio-chan coba katakan mama papa saling suka" seru happy

"mama papa saling suka" seru Kiora dalam tidurnya.

"JANGAN AJARI DIA KATA-KATA ANEH" bentak mereka bersamaan.

* * *

part 2

* * *

Aku percaya padamu

* * *

Naga itu memiliki mata berwarna sapphire, seperti permata indah, begitu pula halnya dengan sisik putihnya yang hampir seperti serpihan kristal. Bulunya berwarna putih dan lembut serta tidak lupa sepasang sayap yang berada di pinggungnya. Sudah seminggu lamanya dia tinggal bersama Lucy. Dan selama itu pula dia tidak memakan apapun selain sihir Natsu. Begitu pula dengan Lucy. Selama seminggu ini dia tidak pergi ke guild. Sedangkan Natsu hampir setiap harinya di pergi kerumah Lucy paling tidak untuk memberi Kiora makan. Seperti halnya hari ini, Lucy hanya tinggal di rumah sedangkan Natsu dan Happy bekerja bersama Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charlie dan Juvia selama dia tidak ada. Sebenarnya Lucy sudah tidak betah berada di rumah, tapi karena Kiora masih lemah dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk membawanya bahkan keluar rumah.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Lucy, dia menggendong Kiora di ikuti Plue di kakinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membawa Kiora kemana-mana bahkan ke depan pintu. Akan tetapi sepertinya Kiora tengah kelaparan sehingga dia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak seperti Plue yang meleleh. Siapa tau Natsu dan Happy telah kembali. Akan tetapi setelah dia membuka pintu tenyata seekor exceed berwarna cokelat.

"ohayo lu-chan" seru seorang di depan pintu rumah Lucy yang terbuka.

"ghe-he" seru seorang pria yang bersama Levy.

"GAA-JEELL? Levy Chan tumben?" Lucy histeris dan spontan menyembunyikan Kiora di belakang punggungnya.

"aku juga disini Lucy" seru Lily yang merasa diabaikan.

"Geh, bunny Girl Levy khawatir padamu, setelah salamander dan fairy tail kembali kau bahkan member yang paling sering mengunjungi guild"

"tapi setelah kau koma kemarin kau bahkan tidak pernah mampir karena itu aku sangat khawatir lu-chan, Hiks" Levy mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Levy-chan?"

"hei-hey bunny girl kau telah membuat Levy menangis" Tampak aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh Gajeel. Entah bagai mana kronologinya tangan besar Gajeel sudah siap memecahkan kepalanya.

"Gajeel, hentikan kau bisa menyakiti Lucy"

"tidak Levy, gaajel bisa membunuhnya." Balas Lily datar sambil meminum jus kiwi.

"Lily seharusnya kau membantu ku, Arrggh gajeeeell hentikan kau bisa membunuh lu-chan" teriak Levy berusaha melepaskan tangan Gajeel yang mencengkram kepala Lucy.

"Hiks-Hiks" terdengar suara tangisan.

"ugh!" dan rintihan Lucy, sementara itu Levy terus berusaha mengentikan aksi bringas Gajeel.

"Kau dengar Bunny Girl, kau telah membuat Levy menangis lagi" gajeel semakin bernafsu memecahkan kepala Lucy"

"UGH" rintihan Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi.

"GAJEEL, HENTIKAN ITU BUKAN TANGISAN KU" teriak Levy lantang.

"Eh, lalu siapa? Bunny Girl, itu kau?" Gajeel telah berhenti mencengram kuat kepala Lucy"

"Bukan aku BAKA!" teriak Lucy.

"Whoa, Ada mahluk aneh yang menangis di belakang Lucy" seru Lily. "Apa, Bayi?"

"Mama, Whaaaaa" seru Kiora di belakang Lucy menangis keras sontak lucy kaget dan menjatuhkannya kelantai. Dan Levy, Gajeel dan Lily syok bersamaan.

"Bayi" seru Lily

"Mama" seru Levy

"Naga" seru Gajeel tidak kalah cengonya.

"Lucy aku pu…" Suara serak di depan pintu menghentikan aksi cengo trio lily, levy, gajeel. Orang yang mereka lihat tidak lain adalah natsu sang salamander.

Suara natsu terputus karena saat ini yang dilihatnya adalah Lucy yang kesakitan dicengraman tangan Gajeel, Levy yang berusaha menghentikan gajeel yang ingin menyakiti lucy, dan lily yang cengo melihat Kiora yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak. OK kalo di sinet indo bisa jadi yang ada di benak natsu saat ini adalah Levy yang ketahuan selingkuh dengan lucy dan lucy memiliki anak levy, kemudian di labrak Gajeel dan dengan sengaja ia membunuh anak lucy sehingga lily cengo, lalu karena tidak puas, gajeel kembali berusaha membunuh lucy. Dan sayangnya Itulah yang ada diotak natsu saat ini.(natsu keracunan sinet indo :D) Akan tetapi, yang membuat natsu tidak terima adalah tangan gajeel yang mencengram kepala lucy dan kio-chan yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa ditanya lagi, Aura yang natsu pancarkan Jauh lebih gelap dari apa yang tadi gajeel pancarkan.

"Gajeel sialan, lepaskan tangan kotormu mu dari lucy, bodoh" dan tanpa banyak cincong natsu langsung mengeluarkan mesryuu mahou nya.

"metseryuu o ogi"

"oi, salamander," seru gajeel merinding.

"natsu hentikan" teriak lily, levy, dan happy

"KAU BISA MENGHANCURKAN APARTEMENT KU BODOH" teriak lucy tidak kalah kencangnya.

"GUREN, BAKUENJIN" terlambat, natsu telah melampiaskan semua kemarahannya.

.

.

.

Lucy Levy dan Lily, duduk di sofa dengan beberapa gelas ocha. Sedangkan happy, gajeel dan natsu sedang asik memainkan Kiora yang sedang mencomot batang besi yang di berikan gajeel. Kenapa suasana tadi bisa menjadi sehangat ini? Oke mari kita skip time beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"metseryuu no ogi"

"oi, salamander," seru gajeel merinding.

"natsu hentikan" teriak lily, levy, dan happy

"KAU BISA MENGHANCURKAN APARTEMENT KU BODOH" teriak lucy tidak kalah kencangnya.

"GUREN, BAKUENJIN" terlambat, natsu telah melampiaskan semua kemarahannya.

Akan tetapi bayi naga yang tergeletak di lantai itu langsung bereaksi dengan suara natsu. Sebuah lingkaran sihir di mulutnya langsung menelan semua sihir yang natsu keluarkan.

"papa, oishi, kio!" seru kiora cegukan dan kini berlarian kesana kemari.

"haah untung aku tidak terlambat" ekspresi natsu dibalas dengan cengoan semua penonton yang ada disana.

"salamander, Kau Punya anak naga dengan bunny girl? Tidaaak." Kini gajeel yang pingsan.

Dan kini kita kembali pada waktu saat ini saat dimana lily lucy dan levy duduk diruang tengah apartement lucy, sedangkan gajeel, dan natsu sedang memperhatikan happy menyuapi bayi naga itu besi yang di berikan gajeel (sihir besi). Kiora memakan semua sihir akan tetapi untuk saat ini sepertinya ia hanya tertarik memakan sihir dragon slayer.

"ne lu chan, kenapa kau selama seminggu ini tidak mampir ke guild? Apa kau baik-baik saja"

"aku baik-baik saja levy chan! Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah" balas Lucy.

"Oh kio-chan? Benar juga untuk saat ini yang kita tau naga yang masih hidup hanya acnologia. Pasti akan sangat berbahaya jika banyak orang yang tau jika kio-chan ada di fiore"

"um", angguk lucy

"kalau dipikir-pikir lagi lu-chan, kiora itu naga jantan atau betina?"

"sepertinya betina levy chan, natsu bilang begitu tapi untuk mengetauinya sepertinya harus menunggu sampai dia dewasa"

Levy terdiam sejenak.

"acnologia itu naga jantan bisa jadi suatu saat nanti dia akan mengambil kiochan dari kalian" seru levy serius.

"kenapa levy chan?"

"karena mungkin acnologia sedang menunggu, menunggu pasangannya bisa jadi…"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kau tenang saja levy, selama aku masih hidup aku tidak akan membarkan seorangpun menganggu kio-chan" balas natsu dari kejauhan memotong kata-kata levy.

"Tapi salamander, Kenapa harus kau yang di berikan telur naga, bukankah masih banyak dragon slayer lain yang lebih baik darimu" ujar gajeel sambil mencomot bsebuah baut.

"Whooo gajeel sepertinya aku mencium bau kecemburuan" ujar natsu.

"papa, kore" kio berdiri dihadapan natsu sambil memberikan batang besi yang sudah dimakannya setengah. "oi-shi" serunya meminta natsu untuk memakan batang besi itu dengan mata puppy eyes sapphirenya. Jauh Natsu menerawang kedalam mata naga itu, dan entah kenapa beberapa ingatan aneh muncul di benaknya

[Aku percaya padamu]

[sihir harus dikalahkan dengan sihir]

[bukankah itu tidak adil untuk manusia melawan kita]

[ayah]

"papa" seru kio pada natsu yang masih benggong.

"ah, apa?" balas natsu tertegun.

"kore!" lagi dia tetap menyodorkan batang besi pada natsu.

"dia ingin kau memakannya salamander. Ghi-hi. Kau akan tersiksa memakan sihirku."

Natsu memancarkan wajah yang suram bayangkan besi gajeel. Akan tetapi dia sedikit mengingat ketika dia melawan Vulcan dengan melelehkan kapak Taurus.

Teringat olehnya sekelebat ingatan tadi di otaknya.

[sihir harus dikalahkan dengan sihir, bukankah itu tidak adil untuk manusia melawan kita]

"aku bukan manusia, aku seorang dragon slayer yang sama seperti gajeel. Itu artinya aku bisa memakan ini" seru natsu mengenggam erat batang besi di tangannya, "kau percaya padaku kan kio-chan" sihir api natsu kali ini api itu tidak berwarna merah melainkan putih yang dalam sekejap membuat besi itu meleleh.

"hoho, apinya menjadi putih, setahuku api berwarna putih jauh 1000 kali lebih panas" Dan natsu langsung memakannya seperti memakan jelly. Sontak happy dan gajeel langsung cengo di tempat.

"Oh, Oishi ne kio-chan. Ternyata kau benar. Oh ya gajeel pertanyaan kau tadi kenapa harus aku, mungkin karena kiochan berhubungan dengan igneel di masa lalu. Untuk itu aku akan mencari tahunya" seru natsu menatap bayi naga yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"ne papa, kau tau! Aku Percaya pada mu, selalu, selalu,selalu dan selamaaaaannyaa... Kio!" seru kiora dengan bahagia. sedangkan kedua wanita yang ada di ruang tamu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Yosh ketemu lagi sama RitChan AR0 dengan fic gaje NaLu seperti biasannya mungkin. Hmmmm kali ini ada sedikit slight GaJe, uhuk maksudnya GaLe. Mungkin disini humornya masih terlalu "sangat" garing dan typosnya itu lho kelewatan. Ahh gomen ne. BTW chap baru sanat-sangat pendek. ah Ritchi harap besok akan panjang *loh! Dan maaf setelah dilihat di chapter berikutnya kayaknya bakal minim romance dan mungkin full adventure, mungkin. kenapa, karena author tidak terlalu jago bikin romance kalo pun ada mungkin akan sangat garing ghehe. Oh dan makasih sudah berkunjung *grin.

Salam Fairy Tail #acungin jempol dan jari telunjuk


	3. Chapter 3

PRESENT : DRAGON BABY A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION

MAIN PAIR : NALU (NATSU LUCY)

SHIP FAIR : FAIRY TAIL, IGNELL, ACNOLOGIA

FILLER CHARA : KIORA DRAGNELL

GENRE : ADVENTURE, ACTION, MYSTERY, HUMOR, ROMANCE, FAMILY, AND LITTLE PIECE OF ECCHI

RATE : K+ (15 TH KEATAS)

DISCLAIMER BY MAHSIMA HIRO

CERDIT BY RITCHAN

Entah kenapa, Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa di mataku. Seseorang yang selalu kekanakan melebihi romeo, sejak telur terkutuk itu menetas dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia sangat menyanginya, bayi naga dari telur terkutuk.

...

DRAGON BABY

...

Mahkota dosa (part1)

TODAY QOTES :

"Pada dasarnya manusia itu lemah tapi ketika sedikit saja mereka di beri kekuatan dan kekuasaan mereka akan terus-menerus melakukan kerusakan, hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang bersyukur dan sadar bahwa apa yang mereka miliki kini hanyalah sebuah titipan dan akan hilang dari genggaman kekuasaan mereka".

...

Tujuh bulan tepatnya bayi naga itu tinggal bersama natsu dan lucy. Dan tidak lebih dari satu minggu semua orang di guild sudah mengetahui keberadaanya. Tidak sampai sebulan semua orang di fiore sudah mengetahui jika fairy tail memiliki seekor naga. Setelah itu secara resmi ia menjadi anggota fairy tail. Dia memiliki tanda stamp fairy tail berwarna pink di rambut putih lehernya. Dan yang tidak kalah menyebalkan adalah rumor yang ditulis mantan rekan lucy di majalah sihir "jason" yang mengatakan jika lucy memiliki anak seekor naga dari hubungan gelapnya dengan natsu. Ditambah lagi beberapa foto-foto ketika mereka membawa kiora piknik. Tentu saja banyak orang yang tidak percaya itu, tapi dengan adanya kiora fairy tail begitu banyak kebanjiran request untuk sang naga. Tentu saja semua itu tidak memiliki bayaran yang kecil akan tetapi sang naga tidak butuh uang untuk makan dia hanya membutuhkan sihir untuk mengenyangkan perutnya. Jadi dia hanya akan bekerja ketika natsu dan lucy bekerja. Selebihnya dia tinggal di dalam guild. Kenapa karena tentu saja hanya di guild dia bisa makan sihir sepuasnya. Karena pada saat ini di dalam guild diperbolehkan berkelahi bahkan memakai sihir setingkat penyihir kelas S. bahkan aula guild di bangun dengan sangat besar untuk bentrokan yang lebih besar. Tentu saja semua itu ada syaratnya sebuah papan peringatan yang sangat besar terpatri diatas papan permintaan yang tertulis .:SEMUA ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL DIPERBOLEHKAN BENTROK DENGAN SIHIR BAHKAN SETINGAKAT PENYIHIR KELAS S. PENYIHIR DARI GUILD LAIN JUGA DIPERBOLEHKAN SELAMA KIO-CHAN ADA DI GUILD. JIKA TERJADI BENTROKAN / KERUSAKAN SELAMA TIDAK ADA KIO-CHAN MAKA DIHARAPKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MENERIMA KONSEKUENSI YANG MENYAKITKAN. TERTANDA MASTER KE DELAPAN LAXUS DREYAR-SAMA:. yang ditulis dengan sangat indah oleh freed. Undangan terbuka dari master kedelapan itu membuat banyak penyihir dari guild lain berdatangan, untuk sparring bahkan hanya sekedar minum ocha bersama. Akan tetapi pekerjaan utama seekor kiora adalah membuat guild aman dari serangan sihir selama ada bentrokan dari para penyihir. Untuk itu laxus bahkan sengaja menjadikan aula utama sebagai lapangan turnamen para penyihir, tidak lupa juga sebuah panggung jika sewaktu-waktu ada pertunjukan khusus dari guild. Tempat yang biasanya menjadi markas khusus kiora adalah perpustakaan guild, sehingga meskipun seluruh penduduk fiore tau kalau ada bayi naga di fairy tail akan sangat sulit menemuinya, kecuali dari foto-foto Jason ketika mereka sedang bekerja atau ketika ada sparring di guild fairy tail. Selebihnya ia hanya mengurung diri di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Dilain waktu, dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dengan lucy dan levy. Hanya ada beberapa yang di sukai kiora saat ini, yaitu natsu, lucy, fairy tail, penyihir, membaca dan cokelat. Yah perlu kalian tau untuk saat ini ia mulai mencoba beberapa makanan manusia.

Seperti biasanya nab berdiri di depan papan permintaan. Kiora terbang menghampiri dengan saksama papan permintaan itu. kali ini ada Satu yang menarik perhatiannya dari beberapa iklan yang terpajang disana dan mengambilnya. Seharusnya ia hari ini ikut dengan natsu yang sedang bekerja besama wendy, Charlie, erza, cana dan jellal. Lucy pergi bersama levy gajeel mest dan lily. Sedangkan gray pergi bersama juvia meldy dan Eric. Mereka pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang sama dari seorang pangeran di negeri velocia, untuk mencari mahkota dosa yang dicuri beberapa penyihir jahat mahkota yang dapat membuat seorang yang memakainya dapat mengendalikan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya request itu adalah request khusus untuk kiora yang memiliki antisihir. Akantetapi,dalam perjalannya badannya tidak enak karena memakan makanan manusia sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit melemah akibatnya dia kini mengalami demam dan di tinggalkan di guild. untuk menjaga guild dari sparring antara minerva dari sabertooh dengan kagura dari mermaid heel.

Dengan sayap kecilnya bayi naga itu menhampiri laxus mira dan beberapa penyihir guild lainnya berada.

"aku memiliki firasat buruk" sontak ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua penyihir yang ada disana.

"ada apa kio-chan?" mira memberikan sepotong cokelat yang diambil kiora dengan tangan naga kecilnya.

"mahkota dosa itu adalah salah satu sihir zeref yang berbahaya bukan, orang yang memakainya akan dapat mengendalikan apapun bahkan iblis dan naga bukan?"

"iya" balas mira.

"aku sangat khawatir kio!, harusnya aku juga ikut kio! hiks" bayi itu berbicara dengan mengeluarkan airmata " aku tidak mau kehilangan mama dan papa. Hwaaaaaa"

"kenapa kio chan?" seru lisanna di depannya.

"entahlah, kio merasa mahkota itu telah membuat kio kehilangan minna (semua orang)"

"mira nee" seru lisanna.

"tenang kio-chan mama dan papa akan segera pulang. Ini!" mira memberi sebuah kartu pada kiora.

"cana, apa kau disana"

"ya mira, kami suda menyelesaikan permintaannya, ada apa?"

"bisa kau panggilkan lucy? Kiora menangis karena dia khawatir" seru mira di ujung kartu panggilan cana.

"Lucy….!" Seru cana di ujung panggilan.

"hai" terdengar suara lucy "ya mira ada apa"

"ah.." belum sempat mira menjawab, bayi naga itu telah merebut kartu di tangan mira. "yare-yare" seru mira maklum.

"mamah, mamah daijobu? Papa dimana?"

"mou… kio chan, mama dan papa baik-baik saja memangnya kenapa?"

"cepat pulang, kio kangen"

"tunggu sebentar lagi ya, mama akan pulang tapi tunggu jellal nii mengembalikan mahkotanya"

"lucy" seru seseorang di ujung panggilan lucy dan kiora tidak lain, orang itu adalah natsu.

"ne mama, jangan berikan mahkotanya pada pangeran" seru kiora di ujung panggilan mereka panic. Terdengar oleh lucy kiora berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat asing di telinganya.

"kio-chan kenapa?" seru lucy bingung karena tiba-tiba panggilan mereka terputus.

Sedangkan di guild, kiora tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya dan membuat seisi guild panik.

Lucy fov.

Hari ini kami dengan 4 tim dari guild fairy tail dalam tugas dari kerajaan velocia untuk merebut mahkota dosa. Namanya sangat mengerikan. Belum lagi sebelum kami berangkat aku telah membaca literatur tentang benda yang kami rebut. Lagipula mahkota dosa itu tidak terlihat seperti mahkota raja pada umumnya. Dia lebih dekat seperti sebuah gelang berbentuk mahkota. Kio-chan suka membaca sehingga dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan guild karena itu aku senang menemaninya. Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini khusus untuk kio chan. Karena dari literature yang ada, mahkota itu dapat mengendalikan semuanya sedangkan kiora tidak dapat dipengaruhi oleh sihir apapun. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa berangkat karena sedikit sakit akibat memakan banyak cokelat kemarin lusa. Seperti yang kalian tau umur kiora baru 7 bulan. Selama itu ia hanya memakan sihir dragon slayer selama tigabulan setengah dan kemudian dia mulai memakan segala jenis sihir. Awalnya gejala yang sama juga dijalaninya bisa jadi itu adalah bentuk penyesuaian tubuhnya. Sehingga membuat aku dan natsu tidak jadi pergi bekerja. Natsu terlalu memanjakannya. Dia memikirkan banyak hal untuk kiora. Makanannya, bahkan tidurnya. Natsu bilang kiora adalah bayi naga yang sangat berharga karena dia adalah anak igneell aku tidak tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran natsu entah dia menganggap kiora adalah anaknya atau adiknya. Akan tetapi kiora merupakan suatu batu lompatan yang membuat natsu sedikit dewasa. Kini pergilah kami ke negeri velocia dengan sebagian tim elit dari fairy tail. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi ini juga menyangkut hubungan antara negara fiore dan velocia. Tadinya memang ingin di berikan kiora untuk tugas ini, akan tetapi berhubung kiora sakit mereka terpaksa pergi dengan sebagian tim elit fairy tail serta beberapa penyihir dari aliansi seperti sabertooh yang diwakili sting dan rogue, lamia scale dengan cheria dan lyon, dan blue Pegasus dengan trio troublesome (you know what i mean?) dan ichiya-san. Dan disinilah kami semua berkumpul, di aula istana yang kini tampak mengerikan. Padahal sebelumnya ketika kami kesini istana ini begitu sangat indah akan tetapi sekarang berbeda, sepertinya telah dilakukan beberapa ritual. Tadinya sang pangeran sedikit kecewa karena kiora tidak ikut dalam request SS class ini. Tapi entah kenapa sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ketika kami berkupul di tempat ini, sang pangeran tidak berhenti menampakan seringainnya walau sepertinya dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ah.. mengingat pemandangan mengerikan ni membuat ku ingin segara pulang dan membaca beberapa novel bersama kio-chan. Dalam lamunan ku ku dengar seseorang memanggilku, cana. Dia memanggilku dan memberikan ku sebuah kartu panggilan dari mira. Aku telah menitip kiora di guild dan ku minta mira menelpon cana jika ada apa-apa tetang kiora. Akan tetapi yang ku sengar bukan suara mira melainkan suara kiora yang tengah terisak menangis.

"mamah, mamah daijobu? Papa dimana?" serunya di ujung panggilan kami

"mou… kio chan, mama dan papa baik-baik saja memangnya kenapa?" jawabku dengan nada dipaksakan santai.

"cepat pulang, kio kangen"

"tunggu sebentar lagi ya, mama akan pulang tapi tunggu jellal nii mengembalikan mahkotanya"

"lucy" seru seseorang menyela panggilan ku dan kiora yang tidak lain, orang itu adalah natsu.

"ne mama, jangan berikan mahkotanya pada pangeran" seru kiora di ujung panggilan kami panic. Terdengar oleh ku kiora berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat asing di telingaku.

"kio-chan kenapa?" seru ku bingung karena tiba-tiba panggilan kami terputus. Baru aku menyadari natsu yang memanggil nama ku ternyata tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan kulihat cana, erza levy lily happy dan Charlie serta penyihir blue pegasus telah tumbang kini hanya aku berdiri sendiri dihadapan natsu yang bukan lagi natsu. Wajahnya sudah sama seperti iblis. Rambut pinknya telah menjadi panjang seperti gajeel, mata onyx nya telah berubah menjadi merah darah, tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar dan terakhir ada sepasang tanduk mengerikan di kepalanya.

Natsu, tidak monster itu menyerangku tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Aku sudah terjatuh, akan tetapi sedikit kesadaranku masih tersisa. Ku lihat mereka yang masih berdiri mengalami perubahan yang sama mengerikannya dengan natsu tapi yang sama mengerikan dengan natsu adalah gajeel, eric, sting, rogue bahkan wendy. Terlebih lagi mahkota yang kami bawa tadi telah menyatu dengan tangan pangeran velocia sehingga mereka semua menuruti semua kehendaknya.

"WAHAI ZEREF TUAN KU, LIHATLAH AKU AKAN MENJADI RAJA YANG ABADI MELEBIHI KEKUATAN MU KETIKA AKU TELAH BERMANDIKAN DARAH SANG RATU. DAN AKAN KU LENGKAPI BAYARANNYA DENGAN SEORANG IBLIS UNTUK MELENGKAPI PASUKANMU" teriak lantang sang pangeran velocia.

"DAN TERIMALAH PERSEMBAHAN KU, HATI DAN JIWA SANG PUTRI UNTUK RAJA KEGELAPAN" suara pangeran itu penuh dengan kesombongan dan keserakahan. Perlahan lahan aku kehilangan kesadaranku entah dari mana datangnya dalam hatiku yang paling dalam aku hanya dapat mengatakan "Kio-chan, lari"

...

Moshi-moshi, ketemu lagi dengan Ritchi boleh panggil RiChan, tapi Ritchi jauh lebih baik. disini mulai kerasa adventurenya dan mungkin dari awal sih genrenya adventure. hmmm mungkin adegan action nya akan sedikit, karena masih belajar gimana caranya bikin alur action yang baik dan benar (cielah). dan satu lagi dari awal authornya benar bener belum kebayang ni fic genrenya apa, ratenya apa. maklumlah masih sangat amatir, bisa dibilang salah satu kelemahan author adalah nentuin genre dan rate. yaah maklumlah authornya banyak kesalahan karena authornya memang manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan banyak salah namun dihatiku ada satu. eh ko nyanyi lagu yopie and the nuno? dan sedikit **hints**, part ini terinspirasi dari guilty crown umm itu anime yang lumayan author suka yah walaupun endingnya si shu jadi jones. eh ko malah curcol? semoga natsu tak berakhir jones. ah terserah authornya mau di bawa kemana...(Stop, jangan nyanyi lagu armada). dan buat review nya, thanks sangad buat em ka ka, anonim, blackschool, guest, hayati jewon. ini chapter terbaru dah update. tapi gomene full of typos dan agak pendek biar penasaran ama kelanjutannya. hehe *smirkEvil.

Salam Wedang Jahe (hangat selalu)

RITCHAN


	4. Chapter 4

DRAGON BABY A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION  
MAIN PAIR : NALU (NATSU LUCY)  
SHIP FAIR : FAIRY TAIL, IGNELL, ACNOLOGIA  
FILLER CHARA : KIORA DRAGNELL  
GENRE : HUMOR, ROMANCE, FAMILY, ADVENTURE, ACTION, MYSTERY, AND LITTLE PIECE OF ECCHI  
RATE : T+ (15 TH KEATAS)  
Credit by Ritchan

.

.

Summary :Entah kenapa, Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa di mataku. Seseorang yang selalu kekanakan melebihi romeo, sejak telur terkutuk itu menetas dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia sangat menyanginya, bayi naga dari telur terkutuk.

.

.

Tiga orang (ekor) mahluk lucu itu tengah memakan makanan kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Happy dengan ikan, Plue dengan lolipop dan Kiora dengan cokelat.

"Episode sebelumnya" seru happy.

"Mahkota yang telah didapatkan oleh tim aliansi fiore di serahkan kepada pangeran Velocia yang bernama Celov" seru Kiora.

"Hei Kio-chan jangan kasih tau nama" Pangeran Velocianya seru Happy.

"Ah maaf Ji-chan" seru Kiora.

"Akan tetapi, ternyata mahkota itu digunakan oleh sang pangeran untuk merubah Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Eric, Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Jellal dan Sheria menjadi monster sedangkan mereka yang dianggap lemah oleh sangpangeran diserang hingga terluka" seru Happy.

"Tunggu Jii-chan, lemah bukan kah Erza Nee chan itu sangat kuat?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Erza telah melemah semenjak Jellal bergabung bersama fairy tail." Jawab happy.

"Jii-chan kau seharusnya khawatir telah mengatan titania melemah" seru Kiora pucat.

"Ah Kio-chan sebaiknya kau Khawatir dengan keadaan mamah mu" Balas Happy.

"Ah, benar reader sekalian, apakah mamah akan kembali atau dibunuh papa? Dan akhirnya papa menjadi Jones seperti Shu anime kesukaan Kio-chan (Guilty Crown :Red?) Jawabannya hanya ada Di chapter ini" seru Kiora dengan memakan cokelatnya.

"Hoy Neko, siapa yang kau katakan melamah" seru Erza yang darang entah dari mana, dan langsung menendang Happy ke angkasa.

"Ayeee" teriak Happy.

"Baiklah, selamat membaca, dan pastikan layar gadget anda tidak berada 1 cm dari mata anda" sambung Kiora.

"puun-puun" sahut Plue.

...

DRAGON BABY

...

Mahkota dosa (part2)

...

Lucy Fov.

Aku terbangun di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap. Hal pertama yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah pilar yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Tidak itu bukan pilar melainkan sebuah Kristal yang didalamnya ada seorang wanita kecil.

"shodai"seru ku shock. Ok aku tau aku sudah mati, tapi kenapa badan ku masih terasa sakit aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerakan tangan ku. Aku tidak menyangka jika kematian sesakit ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara seorang wanita muda yang enerjik degan rambut putih indahnya menyadarkan ku.

"Mira nee, Lucy sudah bangun!" Seru wanita itu. Ku lihat samar-samar seorang wanita berambut putih lain mendekati ku tidak lain ia adalah Mira, kekasih master ke delapan saat ini serta adiknya Lisanna.

"Mama…." Sesuatu menabrak ku dia tidak lain adalah kiora.

"Yokatta, hampir saja, hampir saja aku ke hilangan mama lagi, hiks" Kini ia menangis dan ku peluk lembut tubuh naga kecilnya.

"Ne mama, kita akan merebut papa kembalikan?" Aku terdiam tidak dapat menjawab pertayaannya.

"Iya kan shodai?" Tannyanya pada anak kecil yang berdiri di hadapan Kristal. Tidak lain dia adalah hantunya shodai, Mavis. Shodai hanya terdiam entah kenapa ruangan ini menjadi sangat hening.

"Kio-chan saat ini banyak anggota kita terluka jadi sebaiknya kita menungu mereka pulih kemudian memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman kita dari pangeran velocia" Seru mira tersenyum entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa senyuman mira sedikit terpaksa.

"Um" Bayi naga yang sendang duduk di perut ku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Oh ya mira chan bagai mana caranya aku bisa kembali ke guild?" Tanya ku pada mira.

"Oh kalau itu sebaiknya kau berterima kasih pada dora-Chan" Seru Mira pada Mest yang di rawat Lissana karena mendapat luka yang tak kalah banyaknya.

"Hei jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Jawab Mest ketus.

"Kau baik, baik saja?" Lisanna bertanya khawatir.

"Yah aku baik baik saja, membawa banyak orang sekaligus membuat ku sangat menderita"

"Tapi saat ini kau telah menjadi pahlawan, kalau sedikit saja kau terlambat, maka kita juga akan kehilangan mereka" Seru Mira sambil melihat nanar Levy, Cana, Erza, Happy, Charlie, dan Lily.

"Yah" Balas Mest.

"Kenapa Kinana?"Seru ku pada Kinana yang murung sedari tadi.

"Ku harap Eric baik-baik saja" Serunya lemah

"Yah" Balas ku. [ku harap Natsu baik-baik saja] gumamku.

….

Laxus berada dalam sebuah pertempuran yang rumit antara Shodai dan Kiora entah apa yang sedari tadi mereka perdebatkan sepertinya Laxus berada dalam masalah yang sangat besar tentang rencana mereka untuk mengembalikan teman kami. Belum lagi pangeran juga menginginkan Laxus sebagai pasukan iblisnya. Mira mengatakan jika seluruh kota Fiore berada dalam kekuasaan Pangeran Velocia. Sejak mahkota itu berada di tangan pangeran hanya penyihir kuat yang dapat bertahan. Dari rumor yang terdengar, kerajaan telah diambil alih bahkan Puteri dan semua orang di istana telah di sihir menjadi batu. Penyihir kuat lain telah berubah menjadi iblis sedangkan sisanya juga ikut membeku. Kini yang tersisa hanya kami di ruang rahasia di guild Fairy Tail dan mereka dari guild lain yang saat itu tengah berada di guild untuk berkunjung. Minerva dan yukino dari sabertooh, Kagura dan miliaana dari mermaid heel. Dan kami yang tersisa di sini akan akan keluar untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Oh ya Mira, kenapa Kio-chan juga ikut dalam rencana ini?" Tanya ku pada Mira yang sedari tadi mengamati perdebatan Laxus Shodai dan Kio-chan.

"Pangeran sangat menginginkan Kiora sebagai tumbal untuk menyempurnakan kekuatannya" Jawab mira.

"Kami baru menyadari ketika Kiora mengatakan bahwa orang yang harus diwaspadai adalah pangeran. Selain itu sangat tidak wajar hanya memberikan pekerjaan itu pada Tim kalian sedangkan itu sudah menjadi request level SS class yang bahkan membawa nama fiore" Balas Lisanna

"Guild penyihir yang disebut Lucifer adalah guild kepercayaaan sang raja. Raja sengaja menitipkan mahkota itu pada mereka agar tidak ada satupun penyihir yang berani untuk mencari dan mengambilnya. Akan tetapi, pangeran berniat untuk menggunakan itu agar dapat menguasai seluruh dunia dan membuka kitab END. Belum lagi saat ini banyak penyihir kuat yang telah di rubahnya menjadi iblis" Mira menatap nanar Laxus di kejauhan.

Kami melihat lumen histoire bercahaya, Laxus tidak melepaskannya hanya saja sebuah perasaan nyaman merasuki kami semua. Luka-luka ku perlahan mengilang, Erza dan yang terluka lainnya perlahan memulih dan kekuatan kami meningkat drastis.

"Baiklah minna-san, kita akan keluar menghadapi pangeran velocia, dan dengarkan rencana yang telah kami sepakati" kemudian shodai berbicara panjang lebar.

…

Kami telah bersiap-siap cahaya lumen histoire ternyata memiliki kemampuan melipatgandakan kekuatan seperti second origin. Aku merasakan energi sihir ku begitu meluap. Ku lihat kiora yang tengah menempelkan kepalanya di Kristal lumen histoire. Aku mendekatinya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" Tanya ku padanya yang memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

"Iya, apapun untuk papa, aku akan menepati janjiku apapun yang terjadi" Serunya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Baikalah, kalau begitu mama akan selalu ada bersamamu." Aku memeluknya dan lagi sensasi nyaman itu telah membatku untuk menguatkan tekad ku.

…..

Normal Fov

Kami terus berlari menuju markas pangeran velocia di istana mercurius. pangeran celov, adalah pangeran bengis yang telah menjebak kami untuk merebut mahkota dosa dari guild Lucifer. Aku dan kiora berada di udara, focus serangan kami adalah pangeran celov dan Natsu. Saat kami sampai disana kami harus menandai tempat itu agar Laxus dan Mest dapat bertransportasi kesana. Ku lihat satu persatu mereka telah berhadapan dengan nakama kami yang telah menjadi iblis. Erza dan kagura berhadapan dengan Jellal, Minerva, dan Yukino Berhadapan dengan Sting dan Rogue. Miliaana, dan Bixlow tengah berhadapan dengan Lyon dan Sheria Mira, dan Elfman berhadapan dengan Eric. Romeo, dan Cana berhadapan dengan Wendy. Evergreen dan Lisanna berhadapan dengan Meldy. Sedangkan Freed dan Levy tengah berhadapan dengan Gajeel.

"Mama, kita akan segera sampai!" Seru Kiora. Ku lihat pangeran Celov tengah duduk di singgasananya dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia dengan sebuah kitab yang tidak lain kitab END melihat kami yang mendekat. Tidak lupa sosok mengerikan yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Lalukan END!" Perintah pangeran celov. Dalam sekejap, area di sekitar kami menjadi hitam pekat. Kiora berusaha memakannya akan tetapi sebuah serangan api tiba-tiba mengenainya.

"Mama, gomene, kio sudah tidak kuat lagi" Serunya dan saat itu juga kami terjatuh.

Pemandangan ini begitu mengerikan, aku tengah berhadapan dengan iblis yang bersiap mencabut nyawaku. Belum lagi kio-chan yang berada di tiang gantungan tidak berdaya. Di bawahnya ada singgasana pangeran yang besanding dengan angkuhnya. Wajahnya menyeringai licik.

"Kau tau Lucy, Natsu ah bukan, .:E.N.D:. akan membunuh mu, dan kemudian dia membunuh bayi naga kecilmu, darahnya akan langsung mengalir dan aku akan bermandikan darah naga terkuat yang pernah ada"

"Terkuat katanya? Setahuku kiora adalah bayi naga bisa." Gumam ku dalam hati.

"Dan aku akan menjadi abadi dan tidak terkalahkan. Lihatlah ini, mahkota ini dan bayi naga ini adalah sumber kekacauan yang pernah ada" Serunya dengan memperlihatkan tangan kirinya dengan sebuah tanda aneh yang diselimuti aura gelap.

"Sekarang rasakan oleh mu kekuatan .:E.N.D:. yang telah di bebaskan oleh mahkota ini" seketika aura gelap itu menjadi semakin kuat dan menyelimuti Natsu atau Iblis yang di panggil .:E.N.D:..

Mataku terbelalak, saat ini di tangan Natsu ada sebuah pedang yang diselimuti api.

"UNTUK TUAN KU ZEREF, TERIMALAH PERSEMBAHAN SPESIAL KU PADA SANG RATU, DAN JIWA WANITA YANG DI CINTAI OLEH .:E.N.D:. UNTUK SELAMANYA HAHAHAHA" tawa nista pangeran mesum itu mengema di seluruh negeri Fiore yang selama ini di selimuti kegelapan mahkota dosa. Tunggu, di cintai .:E.N.D:.? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dia adalah iblis, mencintai manusia? Aku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku memang benar mencintai pria ini, iya pria ini, bukan iblis yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. Aku semakin binggung dalam kebingungan ku aku hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Natsu membunuhku. Pria yang ku cintai bukan iblis yang bernama .:E.N.D:..

Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Akan tetapi kini aku merasakan tangan besar seseorang melingkari perutku. Aku tengah terbang di udara, Ku beranikan diri untuk melihat.

"Laxus" seru ku kaget.

"Maaf terlambat Lucy, aku harus memasang kekai untuk menghentikan efek sihir mahkota dosa pada teman-teman yang lain".

"Happy, bawa Lucy membebaskan Kio-chan" dengan seenaknya Laxus melemparku ke Happy.

"HWAAA" Teriak ku ketakutan

"Aye sir" Seru Happy menangkap ku dengan ekornya. Aku dan Happy bergegas menuju sangkar Kristal dimana Kiora dipenjara. Sedangkan Laxus tengah menghadapi Natsu yang tengah murka. Seperti kata Laxus, Efek mahkotanya memang telah berhenti pada Gray, Juvia, Sting, Rogue, Eric, Jellal, Wendy, Meldy, Lyon, Sheria dan Gajeel. Dan akibatnya mereka juga berubah menjadi batu sedangkan mahkota itu terus menerus mengendalikan Natsu satu-satunya cara adalah menghancurkan mahkotanya. Sedangkan Happy melihat Natsu yang semakin berubah menjadi monster menjadi berlinangan air mata.

"Sudahlah happy, kita harus percaya bahwa Natsu akan kembali kita harus mendapatkan Kio-chan sebelum pangeran mesum itu menjadi abadi dan membuat Natsu tidak terkendali"

"Aye" balas Happy dengan matanya yang sembab.

Sangkar itu terbuat dari serpihan Kristal yang sama dengan sisik kiora. Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk dan dia seperti sangat tersiksa dengan setiap aura hitam yang keluar dari tangan pangeran velocia.

"Kio-chan" seru ku sambil menabrak sangkarnya. Akan tetapi sangkar itu sangat kokoh. Didalam sangkar itu ku lihat kiora menangis. Beruntung sangkar itu tidak mengeluarkan sihir sehingga aku masih bisa memegangnya.

"Kio-chan, Kio-chan, buka matamu, jangan menangis, tenang lah mama akan selalu bersama mu"

Terdengar olehku suara benturan yang sangat keras. Ku lihat dari kejauhan Laxus tumbang di kalahkan oleh .:E.N.D:.

Iblis itu mendekati kami dengan tatapan membunuh pikiran ku kosong saat ini aku hanya memeluk Kio-chan yang terhalang oleh jeruji Kristal yang mengurungnya.

"Anomali greatestxxxgravitasionxxxofxxxdrarkness" terdengar oleh ku Kiora mengucapkan sesuatu kata itu kemudian diiringi oleh beberapa dari bahasa yang sama sekali tidak ku ketahui lagi dan ku lihat dengan sangat jelas aura hitam yang pekat mengurung kami seperti kamilah pusat dari aura gelap itu. Aku melihat tangan lain memeluk Kiora di dekapan ku aku merasakan tubuh seseorang menempel di punggung ku.

"Natsu" seru ku kaget. Kini Natsu terlihat sangat kacau. Perlahan perubahan iblisnya terkikis.

"Lucy, kio-chan, maaf aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan ini, aku tidak pernah ingin kehilangan kalian" Aku merasakan berapa tetesan air membasahi bahuku. Natsu menagis, aku tidak pernah tahu seberapa sulit Natsu menghentikan perubahan iblisnya.

"Iie, aku percaya padamu, papa, kio-chan percaya kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti mama dan kio-chan selalu, selalu, selalu dan selamanya percaya pada papa, kio!" Bayi naga dalam dekapan kami tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa bagi bayi naga itu aku dan Natsu adalah dunianya yang sangat-sangat berharga.

"Eum, Aku percaya pada mu dari kita pertama bertemu Natsu, bukankah aku juga pernah bilang begitu?" Sambungku.

"Sekarang, setelah aku memakan habis aura mahkota dosa ini, hancurkan mahkotanya papa" Seru bayi naga itu semangat.

.

.

.

Hampir lima menit lamanya Natsu, Lucy dan Kiora terkurung dalam aura mahkota dosa itu. Perlahan Kiora mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan menelan aura gelap mahkota dosa.

"Sekarang" Seru Kiora pada Natsu.

"Baik" dengan cepat Natsu turun kebawah tempat singgasana pangeran Velocia berada. Tanpa membuang bayak waktu dia menghajar pangeran mesum itu sebelum kekuatan mahkota itu kembali.

"Ini untuk kebohongan mu yang menjijikan, karyu no hokou" Natsu mengeluarkan nafas apinya.

"Ini untuk kerajaan Fiore yang kau rusak, karyu no kagitsume"

"Ini untuk teman teman guild ku yang kau rubah menjadi iblis, guren bakuenjin"

"Dan ini untuk Lucy dan Kiora yang ingin jadikan tumbal untuk keabadian bodoh mu dengan merubahku menjadi iblis. Ken, karyu no shiroi" sebuah pedang api berwarna putih muncul di tangan Natsu.

"Oh ternyata ini benar-benar pedang api yang berwarna putih, menarik!" Seru Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidaaak" Pangeran velocia berusaha mengendalikan Natsu lagi, akan tetapi gagal karena pedang itu telah mematahkan aura hitam mahkota dosa.

"Kau tau, api ini berbeda dari api ku yang lain. Ini adalah perasaan dari orang-orang yang selalu mempercayaiku. Bahkan mahkota bodohmu itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya"

Tanpa banyak perhitungan Natsu langsung memotong tangan pangeran velocia. Mahkota itu keluar, dan negeri Fiore yang gelap menjadi cerah seperti semula. Orang orang yang menjadi batu kembali seperti biasanya, Bahkan rekan-rekannya yang telah di rubah menjadi Iblis. Natsu menatap mahkota yang telah merubahnya menjadi Iblis dan lagi sebuah kitab .:E.N.D:. yang telah terbuka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin karena itulah Ignell ingin aku menghancurkannya" Dengan sekali tebasan, kitab itu hancur tak bersisa.

"Papa!" Seru kiora terbang dengan kecepatan penuh dan menabrak Natsu.

"Yokatta, boku wa kowaii yo" Serunya

"Haha, gomen kio-chan" Balas Natsu tersenyum.

"Natsu! Aku juga takut" seru happy yang juga menabrak Natsu. Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kedua mahluk kecil itu memeluknya. Tidak jauh dari situ lucy menatapnya tersenyum. Natsu melepaskan pelukan kedua mahluk itu dan meletakan mereka di tanah. Dan beranjak menghampiri lucy. Lucy yang entah kenapa dari tadi menggoyangkan kakinya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Natsu langsung memeluknya.

"Natsu, lepaskan" Hardik Lucy panik.

"Iie, tolong, biarkan sebentar saja aku seperti ini. Entah kenapa tadi aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga lagi" Lagi, Lucy merasakan basah di bahunya.

"kau menangis Natsu?" Seru Lucy heran

"Aku punya kelenjar air mata Lucy" Jawab Natsu sekenanya.

"Kau dragon slayer" Kilah lucy.

"Dragon slayer juga manusia"

"Kau Iblis, Raja Iblis .:E.N.D:." Seru lucy dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Saat ini aku manusia, dan aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Terlebih lagi aku..." Kata-kata Natsu terputus.

"aku apa?" balas lucy.

"A.a aku seorang pria" balas Natsu blushing tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy dengan meneggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang lucy. [pria yang kau cintai dan pria yang mencintaimu] gumam Natsu dalam hati.

"KISSSUU" suara teriakan di belakang mereka. Natsu, Lucy melihat Kiora dan Happy yang menonton mereka bak sinetron telenovella. (author ga rela bilang sinet indo lagi, terlalu lebay ah sudahlah)

"Hwaa, Natsu sudah tumbuh dewasa, kenapa tidak sekali-kali kissu Lucy. Ne Kio-chan, coba kau paksa Natsu melakukannya dia pasti akan langsung menuruti mu"

"Umm, ku pikirkan dulu, gimana yah?" Sontak Kiora membuat Lucy memucat.

"Tidak akan, aku yakin mereka akan melakukannya jika mereka ingin melakukannya ya kan papah" Seru kiora menabrak belakang Natsu yang menyebabkannya tanpa sengaja jatuh dan entah bagaimana caranya ada di atas Lucy. Tanpa Kiora dan Happy sadari bibir Natsu dan lucy bertemu dalam beberapa detik sontak mereka berdua menjadi blushing tak terkendali. Tidak ada yang tau kecuali mereka berdua dan wanita berambut perak keemasan yang tengah tersenyum di tempat lumen histoire berada.

"Aku merasa sudah saatnya mengumpulkan serpihan jiwa. Sudah dekat, waktunya sudah dekat. Bersabarlah, tunggulah sebentar lagi, Riser" seru wanita itu tersenyum sambil memilin rambut indahnya.

Mahkota Dosa Arc END

Whoooa, akhirnya selesai juga. sebelum RI_CHAN curcol, ri akan balas beberapa riview chap 3 bentar.

Sudut kiri ada riview dari saudari Hayati jeWon. saya akan menjawab pertannya anda dan mungkin beberpa reader yang masih sedikit binggung dengan alur fic gaje AU dan abal saya. terus terang fic ini dibuat dengan alur manga. disini author ambil setting waktu dua tahun setelah invansi tartaros, tentu saja kalo dimanganya sekarang dalam kurun waktu setahun setelah insiden tartaros dan kini masih dalam usaha natsu dan lucy untuk mengembalikan fairy tail yang bubar. Gimana masih binggung? intinya author ambil setting waktu untuk fic ini satu tahun kemudian mengikuti waktu manga orisinilnya. :D

Dari sudut kanan ada SolarineSync01. Wohohohohoho, penggemarnya inori dan shu juga yah? dan mari kita karoke sama Egoist. #plaaak becanda. Gimana? natsu gak jadi jones kan? saya tidak setega yang bikin anime itu. Whohohoho. mau cekik saya sayang itu tak kan berhasil. dan terima kasih anda telah mengingatkan saya pada sesuatu. (Tugas Akhir saya) Hweeeee... T..T

Daru sudut utara ada aku. Waah pen name anda bener-bener nyelekit. saya mereasa ngenes karena seperti mengomentari diri sendiri *Whaaa, becanda. baiklah anda benar seratus persen ini saya coba perbaiki. . thanks riveiwnya

Dari sudut selatan ada riveiv dari anonim. semoga terhibur. udah gitu ajah :D

Dari sudut timur ada guest. Ok saya batalkan natsu jadi jones chapter ini. tapi bukan beerarti saya akan berhenti untuk melakukannya. smirk. :D ahh itu saya kasih dikit adegan romancenya walau mungkin ga termasuk romance juga. soalnya aouthor berjiwa petualang bukan berjiwa pecinta. #plaak :D. Ok salam fum-fum juga...

dan terakhir, dari sudut mana aja ada saudari Kenozoiky. waahh terima kasih banyak atas kritik anda. saya juga mulai memperbaiki banyak kesalahan yang saya buat. tapi kalo sedang buru-buru mungkin ga akan sempat untuk edit hehehe. tenang aja saya terima kritik saran flame dan nasi bungkus #plaak. With love too. "tebar tebar senyuman :) "

Curcol ga ya? ga aja deh. semoga terhibur dan saya Ri-chan mewakili kerabat kerja yang bertugas memohon maaf apabila ada salah-salah kata dan typos yang bertebaran dimana-mana salam yopie n nuno. "aku memang manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan banyak salah) #nyanyi.


	5. Chapter 5

PRESENT : DRAGON BABY A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION

MAIN PAIR : NALU (NATSU LUCY)

SHIP FAIR : FAIRY TAIL, IGNEEL, ACNOLOGIA

FILLER CHARA (OC) : KIORA DRAGNELL

GENRE : ADVENTURE, ACTION, MYSTERY, FAMILY, HUMOR, ROMANCE, AND LITTLE PIECE OF ECCHI

RATE : T+ (DISARANKAN15 TH KEATAS)

Entah kenapa, Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa di mataku. Seseorang yang selalu kekanakan melebihi Romeo, sejak telur terkutuk itu menetas dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia sangat menyanginya, bayi naga dari telur terkutuk.

.

DRAGON BABY

.

Serpihan jiwa

.

STARRY IN THE DARK Part 1

..

Karena apapun yang terjadi, sudah menjadi takdir bintang untuk berada dalam gelapnya malam

...

Semua anggota fairy tail kini berada dalam keheningan tentang penyerangan pangeran velocia, dan juga tentang kenyataan Natsu adalah .:E.N.D:.. Gray hampir membunuhya karena Gray memang ingin membunuh .:E.N.D:. dengan tangannya sendiri kali ini Natsu tidak terlalu banyak memberi perlawanan ia ingin semua dosanya sebagi .:E.N.D:. telah terbalaskan tentang bagaimana dia membunuh banyak orang bahkan Lucy yang masih gemetar ketika mendengar nama .:E.N.D:.. Wanita pirang itu masih sedikit phobia, akan tetapi di hadapan Natsu dia selalu berusaha menjadi kuat. Walaupun semua orang tau apa perasaan Lucy karena mereka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kecuali Kiora yang selalu berkata bahwa dia mempercayai Natsu selalu, selalu, selalu dan selamanya. Itulah yang membuat Lucy menjadi yakin jika Natsu tidak akan menjadi seperti itu lagi baginya Natsu-adalah Natsu seorang manusia dan seorang pria yang selalu dia percaya dan dia cintai. Hal itu pula yang membuat Gray tidak lagi berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Kini mereka berada di ruang pertemuan fairy tail Natsu masih membawa mahkota sialan itu.

"jadi, kita apakan mahkota sialan ini? Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun sebelum ada keputusan yang tepat" seru Natsu membuka suara. Mavis sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan seperti berusaha menunggu sesuatu tersentak.

"menurut ku bagaimana kalau kita hancurkan saja agar tidak ada lagi orang yang berusaha memakainya" seru Mavis dalam lamunannya.

"baiklah" Natsu mengeluarkan pedang api putihnya, dan menghancurkan benda itu.

"sekarang semuanya selesai" serunya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

[semuanya telah selesaikan yousei-chan] seru Mavis dalam pikirannya.

Di tempat lain, dalam kegelapan di ruangan lumen histoire berada seorang wanita berambut perak keemasan telah tersenyum sambil mengamati tangan kirinya yang kini telah memiliki tanda mahkota dosa.

[iya] balasnya mantap.

"Serpihan pertama, sudah ku dapatkan, serpihan kedua kitab .:E.N.D:. juga sudah ku dapatkan, serpihan ketiga mahkota dosa. Sudah ku dapatkan. Tinggal sedikit lagi, serpihan keempat, kelima, keenam dan ketujuh. Dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan semua yang telah menjadi miliku kembali. Dan Zeref, tunggulah akhir dari keabadian mu. Kita tidak akan kalah lagi kan, Riser" seru wanita itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria telah membuka matanya dan menyesap anggur kualitas terbaik. Dia terkekeh pelan merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan menggelitik kehidupan abadinya. Pangeran Celov, yaitu pangeran velocia yang memimpin invasi ke fiore telah di tahan dalam negerinya sendiri dan diasingkan dari dunia luar, pada saat ini kerajaan velocia diperintah oleh ratu Velecia yang tidak lain adalah adik kembar sang pangeran. Negeri velocia hanya memiliki satu orang putera mahkota dan putri mahkota. Sebelumnya, pangeran Celov sudah dijodohkan dengan puteri hisui. Karena sang puteri telah memilih arcadios sebagai calon suaminya, sang pangeran murka dan berambisi untuk menghancurkan fiore. Dia telah membaca literature tentang mahkota dosa yang berada di istana velocia. Mahkota yang dapat mengendalikan Iblis dan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan begitu dia melakukan suatu upacara pemanggilan Zeref dan meminta kitab END sebagai imbalannya dia akan mengabdi pada Zeref untuk selamanya. Akan tetapi karena dia tidak ingin menjadi budak Zeref, maka ia harus menjadi lebih kuat daripada Zeref. Dia telah membaca sebuah buku tentang pengorbanan yang dilakukan Zeref untuk abadi yaitu dengan mengorbankan ratu naga dan bermandikan dengan darahnya. Sehingga ketika dia menyadari ada seekor naga di fiore, dia berusaha mencuri mahkota dosa dari guild yang khusus disewa ayahnya untuk mengamankan mahkota itu darinya. Akan tetapi dia salah besar, naga yang akan dikorbankan olehnya bukanlah sang ratu yang telah di korbankan oleh Zeref. Sehingga dia hanya dapat mengalami kegagalan.

"Haah, pangeran yang payah. Dia tidak tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Ingin menjadi abadi heeh?" seru pria itu meremahkan. Pria itu meminum anggur ditangannya santai. "aku sangat bodoh memberikan padanya kitab END ku yang berharga. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau berada di belakang Mavis. Kita lihat apakah .:E.N.D:. mu dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya atau .:E.N.D:. ku yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang aku atau kau. Dan bersiaplah kehilangan semuanya untuk yang kedua kalinya Al" seru pria yang tak lain adalah Zeref sang penyihir hitam.

.

.

.

Kiora dengan malas memakan black forest dihadapannya sedari tadi dia terus cemberut karena ditinggal lagi oleh Natsu Happy dan Lucy bekerja. Sebenarnya dia di tinggal karena sakit perut setelah memakan aura hitam mahkota dosa.

"kenapa guild jadi membosankan?" serunya entah pada siapa.

"kau di tinggal lagi kio-chan?"seru seorang wanita mendekati Kiora.

"juvi nee-chan, bagaimana keadaan mu? Sudah baikan?" seru Kiora pada wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah Juvia.

"um, Gray sama menjadi obat penyembuh Juvia yang paling ampuh" seru Juvia berbunga-bunga.

"Juvia, kau hanya akan membuat Kiora dewasa sebelum waktunya" balas seorang pria yang kini berdiri di belakang Juvia.

"umm, etooo memangnya Gray nii memberi obat apa" Tanya Kiora dengan wajah polosnya yang imut.

"ummmmmm" kepala Juvia tiba-tiba memanas dan mengeluarkan asap.

"juvi nee-chan kau sakit ayo ke lantai dua" seru Kiora khawatir. Dengan susah payah naga itu menyeret Juvia terbang ke lantai dua.

"yare-yare, wanita itu? apa tadi aku terlalu panas. Oh aku jadi ingat flame head sialan. Aku jadi berpikir apakah Natsu pernah melakukan itu dengan Lucy? Haah sudahlah bukan urusan ku" tiba-tiba Gray membuang bajunya entah kemana dan memakan es serut yang dipesannya.

Kiora membaringkan Juvia di salah satu ruang perawatan lanta dua guild fairy tail. Dia sedikit kaget karena orang yang ada disana tidak hanya dia dan Juvia melainkan disana juga ada Erza dan Jellal. Bayi naga itu menghampiri mereka berdua, Erza masih dalam perawatan setelah insiden invansi velocia beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Erza Nee, daijobu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"emh" balas Erza dengan anggukan kecil.

"kio-chan, bisa titip Erza nee sebentar?" Tanya Jellal

"OK, nii-chan mau kemana?" jawabnya.

"Erza memintaku untuk mencari maximum sweets strawberry, aku binggung mencari kemana soalnya itu hanya berbuah 10000 tahun sekali" terlihat wajah frustasi Jellal atas permintaan aneh Erza.

"owh Hai" balasnya

Sudah satu jam lamanya Kiora di tinggal menunggu Juvia dan Erza. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang perawatan terbuka, seorang wanita blonde yang sehari ini dirindukannya datang dan memeluknya.

"Kio-chan tadaima" seru Lucy sambil memeluk Kiora.

"oakeri mama" balas Kiora tersenyum.

"tadaima" seru Natsu dan Happy bersamaan"

"oakeri ne papa, jiji" balas Kiora

"Erza, kau masih sakit?" Tanya Natsu pada Erza yang terkulai lemah di tempat tidur.

"begitulah" balas Erza. "aku juga bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tubuhku sedikit melemah"

"benar juga, ketika insiden itu aku heran kenapa Erza bisa terluka" balas Lucy.

"matte-ne, bayi naga itu itu terbang mendekati Erza, di tangannya ada sebuah cahaya yang diarahkan ke tubuh Erza.

"aneh" serunya

"kenapa kiochan" seru Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"ada sesuatu yang tumbuh, disini dan dia menyerap setetengah dari kekuatan sihir Erza nee" seru Kiora sambil meletakan tangannya di bagian perut bawah Erza.

"jangan-jangan" seru Happy dan Lucy bersamaan.

"kau hamil Erza-san" seru Juvia yang telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"omedetto" seru Lucy dan Juvia bersamaan sambil menabrak Erza yang masih cengo. Begitu juga Natsu yang sama sekali tidak megerti kenapa wanita-wanita itu kegirangan. Dari pintu masuk ruang perawatan terdengar suara susuatu yang pecah. Lantas semua orang yang ada di sana langsug tertuju pada seseorang di depan pintu. Mira, entah kenapa dia tidak sempat berkata apa-apa langsung berlari menuju aula guild dimana semua anggota fairy tail berada.

"Mira kenapa?" seru Erza panik lantas mernuruni tempat tidur menyusul Mira. Yang juga di ikuti oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

"LAXUSSSSS" seru Mira secepat kilat memeluk dan mencium bibir Laxus yang ada di kerumunan anggota guild sontak dia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"ada apa Mira?" Tanya Laxus yang masih binggung dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Mira.

"omedetto, kita akan mendapat anggota baru" seru Mira bahagia.

"maksudnya?" Laxus makin kebingungan. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri Mira berbicara setengah teriak.

"ERZA HAMIIIIIL"

"APA?" seru semua anggota guild yang ada disana. Tidak terkecuali Jellal yang hampir saja pergi meninggalkan guild untuk mencari pesanan Erza.

Jellal mematung, sedangkan semua anggota fairy tail lainnya bersorak sorai. Satu persatu mereka mendatangi Jellal yang masih tidak bergerak dan menyalami tangannya sembari mengucapkan selamat.

"ahh selamat sepertinya Everman dan kamishiro akan punya teman, ngomong-ngmong namanya siapa Jellal?" seru Mira cekikikan sambil menyalami Jellal.

"eh", seru Jellal setengah sadar.

"Erza, ka-kau hamil?" Tanya Meldy shock

"yare-yare", seru Erza sweatdrop di lantai dua.

...

Haaah, Starry in the dark ini merupakan arc yang paling panjang yang pernah ditulis karena itu harap jangan heran kalau banyak member fairytail plus beberapa OC yang akan numpang eksis.

Ne, saya akan balas beberapa Riview yang masuk.

Untuk Guest, kalau judul lain memang udah ada buat rencananya mungkin oneshoot atau twoshoot. jadi mesti banyak mikir gimana mendekinnya, soalnya penyakit saya sebagai seorang aouthor adalah kebablasan dalam penjabaran cerita sehingga kadang bisa berbelit-belit dan alurnya membosankan. dan disitulah kadang saya merasa lulung :D

Untuk Guest lagi, kalo update kilat itu sepertinya tidak mungkin karena saya harus banyak bagi waktu buat kerjaan di duta, jadi gomen. ya saya usahakan untuk tetap publish tapi mungkin jangka waktunya agak panjang karena masih banyak pikiran :D

Untuk revi, makasih, saya juga suka cerita anda :D

untuk Solarine, jangan tidak enak begitu, saya sangat menghargai nasehat anda. ok saya akan lanjut sekalian jalan tugas duta hehe

Dan untuk Anonim, Saya tidak akan bunuh natsu karena saya ci,ci,ci ah sudahlah nanti jadi juvia kalau dilanjutkan :D

Yosh sudah selesai balas riviewnya, semoga chap baru ini memuaskan dan Arigatou gazaimazu minna. selamat membaca dan terima kasih telah meninggalkan jejak riview di fic abal ini. Saya Ri-Chan beserta kerabat kerja yang bertugas memohon maaf apabila ada salah-salah kata atau balasan riview saya pamit undur diri dan salam high five :D

untuk bocoran summary fic berikutnya...

Seorang putri dari kerajaan heartfilia mengalami kejadian sial sepanjang hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pengusaha tampan menjadikan hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Putri kerajaan yang kini berubah menjadi seorang baby sitter anak pria itu, yang terkenal berperilaku sadist bahkan menyandang gelar iblis dan monster.


	6. Chapter 6

PRESENT : DRAGON BABY A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION

MAIN PAIR : NALU (NATSU LUCY)

SHIP FAIR : FAIRY TAIL, IGNEEL, ACNOLOGIA

FILLER CHARA (OC) : KIORA DRAGNELL

GENRE : ADVENTURE, ACTION, MYSTERY, FAMILY, HUMOR, ROMANCE, AND LITTLE PIECE OF ECCHI

RATE : T+ (DISARANKAN15 TH KEATAS)

Entah kenapa, Natsu terlihat lebih dewasa di mataku. Seseorang yang selalu kekanakan melebihi Romeo, sejak telur terkutuk itu menetas dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Dia sangat menyanginya, bayi naga dari telur terkutuk.

.

DRAGON BABY

.

Serpihan jiwa

.

STARRY IN THE DARK Part 2

..

Hari ini guild sangat ramai, mereka rata-rata tidak bekerja melainkan hanya bersantai di bagian belakang guild. Banyak diantara mereka yang menikmati kolam renang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Seperti Gray misalnya yang membekukan sebagian kolam renang atau Natsu yang kini tengah menjahili Lucy. Kiora tidak mau ikut campur, ia tidak menyukai kolam renang karena menurutnya itu terlalu berisik.

"ne Kio-chan kau tidak ikut papa dan mama ke kolam renang?" Mira menghampirinya dengan membawa beberapa potong coklat.

"tidak, kalau kolam renangnya seperti itu itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan" balas Kiora sambil menunjuk semua orang yang membeku disana karena ulah Gray. Tentu saja hanya papanya yang masih bertahan dari semua orang yang ada. "ahh itu membuatku lapar"

"anomali" serunya. Seketika semua tekanan sihir yang ada disana menjadi netral. Natsu dan Gray yang ada disana hanya kebingunggan.

"apa itu tadi kio-chan?" tanya Mira.

"anomali, penetral sihir"

"whoooa, kau juga bisa melakukan itu? bagaimana caranya? Waah ternyata semua naga memiliki sihir yang berbeda dengan naga yang bernama zirconis yang kami lawan saat damatou enbu 2 tahun yang lalu"

"tentu saja aku bisa melakukan itu kio!" seru Kiora. "itu bukan sihir, itu hanya penetral sihir. Dan satu lagi, aku adalah satu-satunya naga yang tidak memiliki sihir" dan saat itu juga, Mira hanya dapat membelalakan matanya. Dihadapannya ada seekor naga yang sangat lemah bahkan mudahh di bunuh oleh seorang anak kecil. Naga yang selama ini ada didalam kepalanya jauh berbeda dari bayi naga yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"oh iya Mira nee, bagaimana keadaan Kamishiro?"

"dia baik-baik saja kiochan," Mira lalu mengusap kecil perutnya yang masih rata. "kau mau" dan mira menyodorkan sepotong cokelat pada Kiora.

"um, arigatou Mira nee" balasnya.

"bisa kau jelaskan lagi"

"tentang apa nee-chan?"

"anomali itu?"

"anomali adalah penyimpangan, pada intinya kio dapat mengubah aliran sihir menjadi netral atau berubah. Ada dua macam jenis anomaly, yang pertama penyimpangan aliran sihir sehingga dapat dikendalikan oleh pemilik anomaly sesaat seperti saat kio makan sihir, dan yang kedua penetralan seperti tadi. Orang yang mengeluarkan sihir mereka hanya menyadari keanehan pada sihir mereka" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"jadi begitu?"

"um, tentu saja kio akan sangat sulit dikalahkan jika kio memiliki sihir. Karena itulah kio tidak memiliki sihir dan sihir pun tidak dapat mempengaruhi kio"

"tapi bagaimana jika penyihir bertipe taijutsu yang menyerang?"

"kio tidak suka bertarung, paling kio akan kabur. Kio kan punya sayap. Lagipula kio tidak pernah kelar rumah sendirian hehe" serunya tertawa.

"ayoo kio-chan, kita main…." Seru Sting yang baru datang dan langsung menangkap Kiora di pinggir kolam renang. Tentu saja sekalipun hari libur fairy tail selalu terbuka untuk semua guild lain yang ingin berkunjung.

"yuhuu,, pasti menyenangkan" sambung lector.

"pro mo somooo" sambung frocsh

"Wendyy ayo kita mulai bernyanyi" seru cheria.

"ok cheria, satu, dua, ti…" seru Wendy.

"whooooo, ayo Wendyy, cheriaaa" seru teriakan penonton dalam kolam renang.

"karafuru, karafuru, sho, bi, do booop" entah bagaimana caranya Gajeel dengan jas putih dan gitarnya sudah ada di tengah Wendy dan cheria dan langsung bernyanyi. Sontak semua yang ada disana langsung pingsan.

"yare-yare", seru Mira. Setelah itu silih berganti semua yang ada di guild ikut menyanyi Mira bahkan lyra ikut begabung. Salah satu yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah anggota baru fairy tail. Claire yufa dia adalah seorang penyihir suara yang masih seumuran dengan Romeo dan jangan ditanya, suaranya yang merdu membuat semua orang terpesona di buatnya.

.

.

.

Kiora merupakan naga yang sangat terkenal di seluruh kerajaan fiore, akan tetapi sangat sulit untuk menemuinya kecuali jika kau adalah para penyihir yang sering berkunjung ke fairy tail atau seseorang yang sangat suka membaca buku. Karena tempat lain yang sering di kunjungi Kiora adalah perpustakaan. Walau pun kau selalu berlangganan majalah penyihir mingguan kau akan sulit menemui foto bayi naga yang berada di guild fairy tail. Natsu dan Lucy sangat tidak ingin Jason mengambil gambarnya. Dan apabila ada guild hitam yang ingin menangkap nya jangan harap akan selamat dari kemarahan sang salamander. Saat ini bayi itu tengah membaca sesuatu. Sebuah peta dari buku kuno yang barusaja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan umum crocus. Lucy sangat berbaik hati padanya untuk mencari beberapa buku kuno yang ingin dibacanya.

"ne papa, kau penah dengar suatu tempat yang bernama dragon land? Atau Locus Fly?" Kiora bertanya pada Natsu yang tengah asik memakan makanannya.

"eumph, akhuu, thidak thuu" balas Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"ne kio-chan, apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

"dragon land, sepertinya itu adalah tempat dimana dewa naga berada mama. Aku tidak megerti mungkin bisa jadi itu adalah kampung halaman kio"

"owh, disini tertulis sebuah buku", seru Lucy menunjuk pada bagian note tulisan tersebut. "judulnya STARRY IN THE DARK. Kau tertarik untuk membacanya?"

"um" seru naga itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Coba kita Tanya pada Levy nee-chan siapa tau dia membantu".

"ada apa lu-chan?" seru Levy yang datang bersama Gajeel dan Lily.

"oh kebetulan Levy-chan, aku ingin Tanya, apakah kau mempunyai buku yang berjudul STARRY IN THE DARK?"

"hmm, sepertinya tidak ada, itu tidak seperti judul buku, tapi tepatnya seperti judul novel atau mungkin sebuah dongeng?"

"benarkah? Tapi apa kau pernah dengar novel atau buku yang seperti itu?"

"hmm entahlah, dari mana kau dapat judulnya lu-chan?"

"dari buku ini" seru Lucy menyodorkan buku yang dibaca Kiora.

"Oh klasifikasi naga? Keluaran kerajaan." Seru Levy. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan itu kio-chan?"

"kami tidak sengaja menemukannya di perpustakaan umum kota crocus, dan sepertinya Kio-chan tertarik mengenai klasfikasi naga"

"hei Kio-chan itu naga, lebih tepatnya bayi naga" seru Gajeel.

"sepertinya kita harus pergi ke kerajaan untuk mencari informasi tentang buku itu lu-chan"

"oh itu, aku tidak yakin dapat ijin" beberpa butir keringat mengucur di pelipis Lucy.

"kenapa?" Tanya Levy heran.

"satu tahun yang lalu sebelum guild kita kembali, Natsu menulis pesan api di kastil mercurius. Dan itu menyebabkan kami terutama Natsu menjadi objek tabu disana. Kalau aku masih tidak seberapa, kalau Natsu itu benar benar terlarang" seru Lucy pucat pasi.

"oh, berarti kali ini kau tidak dapat ikut daimatou enbu, kasihan" cibir Gajeel ke Natsu.

"mana bisa begitu kepala besi" sanggah Natsu.

"ngomong-ngomong Wendy kemana?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengabaikan Natsu dan Gajeel yang kekanakan.

"oh dia bersama Romeo dan Claire, mereka sedang menyelesaikan misi"

"oh Claire anggota baru itu, kalau tidak salah dia penyihir suara" seru Happy.

"etto mengenai daimatou enbu, spertinya hanya guild kita yang tidak dapat berpartisipasi tahun ini!" seru Mira tengah membawa majalah sorcerer mingguan. "disini tertulis, [FAIRY TAIL OBJEK TABU DAIMATOU ENBU]"

"haah memangnya kenapa?" sahut Gajeel.

"di sini tertulis salah satu anggota fairy tail telah menghancurkan domus fleu dan membakar kastil mercurius" balas Mira.

" sudah ku duga pasti gara-gara Natsu" gumam Lucy.

"kecuali jika mereka mengikutserakan seekor naga yang menjadi anggota guild mereka" sambung Mira.

"APA! Mau bagaimanapun harga Kio-chan jauh lebih mahal daripada domus fleu dan kastil sialan itu". seru Natsu penuh amarah.

"apa yang Natsu katakan benar, dan lagi pula kami sebagai orang tua Kio-chan sangat keberatan dengan syarat seperti itu" sambung Lucy.

"oi, oi Lucy, Natsu, kalian berdua seperti suami istri kalau bicara begitu" ceplos Gray yang tengah duduk santai dengan telanjang dada.

"ngomong-ngomong, Lucy san, Natsu san kapan kalian akan menikah Ftt" sambung Juvia menahan tawanya.

"CUKUP…" marah Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"ara, kalian benar benar kompak" kini Mira ikut menimpali.

"AGGGHHHH' KOROYAROOO" kini Natsu mengeluarkan nafas apinya. Akan tetapi Kiora langsung memakannya.

"papa, jangan suruh aku makan saat membaca" seru naga itu sewot kemudian membaca dan menghiraukan orang-orang disekelingnya lagi.

Melihat kejadian itu, mereka jadi pucat pasi. Masalahnya mereka masih belum tau apakah jiwa .:E.N.D:. dalam Natsu sudah hilang atau masih tersisa. Kini mereka mulai mengalihkan topik dari sesuatu yang akan memancing kemarahan Natsu.

"Daimatou enbu kali ini sepertinya di selenggarakan bertepatan dengan hari pernikahan putri hisui dengan arcadios san" seru Gray.

"APA" seru Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan

"hisui hime?" seru Lucy shock

"pa-pa-paman besar?" sambung Natsu tak kalah shocknya.

"yup benar sekali" seru Juvia membalas kekagetan Natsu dan Lucy. "tapi Gray-sama, rasanya Juvia ingin ikut daimatou enbu tahun ini tapi rasanya larangan seperti itu sebaiknya kita serahkan keputusannya pada kio-chan" balas Juvia di sebelah Gray.

"benar, lagi pula bagaimanapun itu ikut atau tidaknya guild kita semua menjadi keputusan kio-chan. Benarkan Laxus?" Tanya Mira pada Laxus yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Jellal dan Erza.

"Iya Mira" jawab Laxus "jadi sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Laxus pada Jellal dan Erza. Entah kenapa Laxus akhir-akhir ini selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan Mira meski tengah berdiskusi atau rapat.

"jadi kiochan?" sontak semua orang yang ada disana memusatkan perhatian pada bayi naga yang masih focus pada bukunya sedari tadi tanpa memperhatikan apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Onegai kio, dengarkan mama dan papa kali ini please jangan" seru Lucy pada kio yang masih focus pada bukunya.

"Oh, baiklah, buku kuno, arsip kerajaan, dragon land, locus fly. Aku akan ikut daimatou enbu kio" seru Kiora tanpa berpikir panjang dengan apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

"Horee" seru semua anggota fairy tail disana minus Natsu dan Lucy serta gerombolan Laxus yang tidak memperhatikan keributan mereka.

"jadi kio-chan, kemana kau akan berlatih selama sebulan ini untuk daimatou enbu seru Natsu pada Kiora di pelukannya.

"ne papa, kio sudah menyiapkan latihan khusus untuk daimatou enbu" seru Kiora dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK, BUKU-BUKU SIAPA INI?" Seru Lucy melihat buku-buku memenuhi ruang apartementnya.

"ne papa, ini latihan khusus Kio-chan selama sebulan, kio" seru Kiora tersenyum kearah Natsu dan Lucy. Kemudian dia berlari mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di apartement Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy hanya cengo kembali.

Hm, Ri-Chan balik bentar setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradapan, ah gomen-gomen banyak urusan duta yang bikin mood nulis fic menghilang, belum lagi, untuk beberapa chap kedepan bakalan banyak oc dan character lain yang akan nongol jadi agak malas update. Kenapa tetap ditulis? karena semua Oc dan filler karakter dalam cerita Ri akan selalu jadi misteri untuk ending ficnya. kenapa ga pake karakter ft yang ada, karena hmmm Oc salah satu semangat buat nulis fic hehehe, dan juga biasanya OC itu akan selalu jadi ciri khas buat setiap author. yah patut Ri akui kalau menurut Ri OC selalu menganggu jalan cerita...

Ah sankyuu buat yang masih mau baca fic abal ini...

salam Hangat Ri-Chan


End file.
